Rebuilding
by gonturan
Summary: Two years after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War everyone is beginning to move on with their lives and rebuild. Third person point of view shifting from different characters. Pairings: AxC, KxL, DxM, YxS
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my first story to upload on Fan Fiction. I'm really excited about it! Please leave reviews, anything you guys could give me feedback wise would be great! This story is basically going to be about how Cagalli and Athrun deal with their relationship, and rebuild their countries. It will have a few side-stories that will take part in the chapters. Those mostly will consist of the relationships between the other main pairings, like Lacus and Kira, Dearka and Mirallia, and Yzak and Shiho. Other chapters about the main storyline can switch third person perspective. For example, the first chapter is mainly about Cagalli, but the next could be from Kira or Athrun's perspective. I hope you enjoy this, and again any helpful ideas, feedback, critism is welcome!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter One**_

The TV screens all broadcasted the same scene, Cagalli Yula Athha addressing the people of Orb. After the Bloody Valentine Wars she was determined to maintain the principles of Orb that were so distorted during the time of conflict. This address was meant to show how far the country had gone to achieve their goal of returning to sustainable peace.

She looked good, Cagalli. It had been a little over two year since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. At 20 years old she had grown into some of her features. She still wore her blonde hair short, but styled it more, making a more classic and mature look. She spoke calmly, and had a small smile as she ended with, "I'm so proud of all that we have accomplished. Orb has surely succeeded in living up to its principles, we must remember this if we are to continue living with a sustainable peace."

The people only saw how much their much revered leader had matured from the tomboyish young girl that had impetuously left and joined the war effort. They had then seen her in her first two years as Representative and questioned if she was ready for such a role. Often she had spoken with so much passion and fire that it was often taken the wrong way, but now that fire had been tempered to a strong steel that could handle the passion she held within her.

What the people didn't notice was the lack of a fire in her amber eyes. Her golden eyes captured everyone's attention because of their unique quality, but now they were almost dull. They no longer held the passion that Cagalli had always felt, a passion that not even Cagalli realized she had lost.

As the Chief Representative of Orb she lived in a large heavily fortified home. She handled her meetings, and paper work from there. Kisaka was now her head of security and when she went anywhere she was always accompanied by bodyguards. She used to be safe with one main bodyguard, Alex Dino.

Cagalli sighed as that thought passed through her mind. Orb was coming back from the war with a booming economy, and was complying greatly with the plans of integration of coordinators and naturals. She hoped this continued experiment would show the rest of the world how it was possible for the two groups to live in harmony with the other.

Unfortunately for her though, it meant that she had to go through a lot of paper work in order to set up who was allowed to be a part of the exchange program on both sides. Slews of paper work. She began to frown at her desk, a deep cherry wood that was covered with mountains of the thick vellum paper. Between her duties including paperwork and being a public figure she felt as though there was no longer any part of her life left to herself. In the next three months there would be meetings with new coordinators coming into Orb, and then the huge gala being held in Orb this year to commemorate the end of the war, and honor all the lives lost.

That lead to thoughts about who her next meetings were with. She had to meet with Head of the Committee that was actually organizing the event with the PLANTS, but she couldn't remember their name… A strand of blonde hair moved to sit annoyingly right in the middle of her face. She stared cross-eyed at it before blowing at it to shift it somewhere else. That failed.

She slumped back in her big heavily cushioned chair, she had commissioned it especially due to her growing number of hours spent in the chair. Who else was she to meet with? Then it hit her: Lacus Clyne, and that meant that she'd more than likely get to see her twin brother Kira Yamato. She still kept in touch with them through video conferences, but with her busy schedule she had been out of contact with them for some time.

Cagalli felt a smile tug at her lips. It was such a giddy feeling of relief to be able to actually look forward to one of her meetings. Lacus being the Chairwoman of the PLANTS herself understood plenty about busy schedules, but she always managed to keep enough time for herself. She was slightly jealous of that quality, but managed to put it down to Lacus' charming personality. It was just impossible to hate her.

She was now wearing a clean crisp pair of trousers which made it easier to slouch even further down in her seat. When she had a meeting she was obligated to wear a skirt, something like what Murrue Ramius wore as Captain of the Archangel. She always wore same coat of Orb that she always wore with the fringed epaulets. The only difference was the coat was now more tailored and fitted to her. Yes, along with her increased maturity, Cagalli had filled out in other areas and now had a more noticeable bust.

Cagalli still maintained a vestige of her tomboyish self that felt the need to wear pants which meant that office work meant that she wore trousers that were nice in case of a surprise meeting, although she was often forced into a skirt. Her main wear consisted of maroon and white trousers, skirts, and matching fitted jackets.

She wore no jewelry though, except for a small pair of tasteful earrings. No rings though.

"Collins," she said into phone that connected her to her secretary, "I'm going to call it a day. You can leave all notes for me on my desk, and then go home."

"But, Miss Athha, doesn't that paperwork have to be sent back to the PLANTS by the end of the week?" Collins squeaked. He was a bit in awe of the Chief Representative despite her attempts to ease his nerves.

"Yes," Cagalli sounded resigned, "I'll do double duty tomorrow. I have some calls to make. You can go Collins. Thanks for the reminder."

"Your welcome Miss Athha. Goodnight."

She got up and stretched. She would go to her quarters and change into more comfortable clothes, call her brother and Lacus, and just catch-up with each other over the video com. They were about the only relationships she was able to keep up from those she met and became friends to during the wars. Thinking about that made her wonder how everyone was doing. Miss. Ramius and Mr. La Flaga, Mirallia Haww. Just everyone, well maybe not everyone. There was one person that she refused to keep in contact with even though he was the person she most wanted to call.

Athrun Zala. Alex Dino. The boy who had said he loved her, but still left her to go back to ZAFT. He was the reason she didn't wear any rings. She couldn't after she had given his to Meyrin Hawke. Kira tried to talk to her about it, but this coming from her brother who happened to be the man's best friend did not meet with too much success. Lacus had a bit more luck, but the subject of Athrun Zala was like ramming your head against a brick wall with Cagalli.

She shook her head, trying to stir it back to more pleasant venues. She wasn't broken because of some guy. Especially not that guy. She had to be a pillar of strength for her country as they worked hard to restore Orb's ideals and respect. She didn't have time to mope about some guy who ditched her for someone else.

She moved to the Video Com console and hit the button to call Kira and Lacus. They shared a residency together, but still were not married. She didn't know what he was waiting for, Lacus was definitely going to say 'yes' and probably was wondering what was taking him so long. They still slept in different rooms though, Lacus didn't believe in sex before marriage.

The console began to dial. Cagalli ran her bare feet over the soft carpet floor, waiting impatiently for them to answer. She hoped that they were in, she really wanted to talk to them, catch-up. Relax for just one evening before she went to dried-up insanity of her chosen profession.

"Hey Cagalli!" Came Kira's voice and image, "Long time no see? Eh?"

"KIRA!" came Cagalli's reply " I'm so happy to talk to you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **_Hi! Here's Chapter two! Thank you to all who reviewed! You really inspired me to update quickly, and continue my story! This chapter includes more dialogue than the last one, and is longer as well. Well darn, hope that's ok guys! ;D The perspective changes from Kira to Lacus. I hope you like it, and please, please, please review! I love any and all feedback!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gundam Seed or anything relating to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter Two**_

Kira Yamato smiled widely at his sister, and her enthusiasm. He knew her schedule and suspected she had taken the afternoon off in order to talk to him. In his opinion the two most important females in his life were being overworked, and while they weren't breaking he wished he could help them out somehow.

"Yeah, it's great to talk to you too. You know I was about to have to come down their and kidnap you again." he chuckled at the pout starting on his sisters face, "But I figured you'd resent that, considering your workload, and situation with the other representatives."

That wasn't all. Cagalli only nodded in agreement, but you could tell that she hadn't been sleeping very well. He'd seen enough of Lacus putting on make-up to be able to tell that Cagalli had on concealer to cover up the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah and I'll be forever indebted to you for saving me from Yuna Seiran, and myself" Cagalli responded. She then stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, and added, "But in the end, I got to punch that wimp right in the face. He couldn't even take a punch, the bastard."

Kira laughed. Reminiscing about the good times they had together put them both at ease. It had only been a little over for years ago that the two had found out that they were indeed brother and sister, but ever since they had recognized the connection the two of them had. Neither of them had been able to spend enough time with the other, but they made it work at least when they weren't too busy.

They continued to make idle chatter, and Kira watched how his sister acted. She seemed carefree, and relaxed, but underneath it all she didn't seem happy at all. Maybe happy for the moment, but she seemed stressed, worried, and -he hated to say it- _lonely._

"So how fares the representatives? Have they accepted their Chief Representative, and her decisions regarding the country?" Kira asked.

"Ha! If they ever did that I think I might faint from shock. No, they are still the same group of old men that complain about everything I do, and argue about everything else. Though, I have to say I'm not as intimidated by them as I first was when I started this. Hmmm… I guess that's a positive."

"And are they still trying to set you up with their apparently very eligible sons?" Kira teased her.

Cagalli's face turned a bright shad of pink.

"I'm still waiting for your answer" Kira taunted her. Cagalli's face if at all possible was turning from pink to red, even her ears!

It was too embarrassing for her to admit. Along with the caustic comments she often received from the representatives, she had to put up with their matchmaking attempts as well. Something that was not appreciated in the least. She had to go out with them at least once, to be polite, but they all turned out to be a bore and only interested in one or two things. One the idea of getting her out of her dress, or two making a favorable impression on her so she didn't complain to their fathers.

She let out a stutter, "Y-yes. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be dissuaded from the Seiran's attempt, and result. I've had to schedule more and more meetings and work hours in order to beg off of attending those, um, so called "dates."

Oh this was just too good. Kira was almost falling out of his chair with mischievous glee. He knew all about those dates. He may not get to talk to his sister very often, but Kisaka often checked in with him on how she was doing, and whose son she was supposed to go out with next. Along with the amusing results.

"Hey, quit it! It's not that funny!" Cagalli fumed. This was the most animated he had seen her in a while. There was just a spark in her eyes of the old easily infuriated Cagalli.

"Ha! Yes it is!" he replied. Tears were practically streaming down his face. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, and then moved to wipe a single tear from his cheek.

If Cagalli could have reached through the screen and started to choke her brother, she would have. Instead she just continued to shout, and give him the evil eye.

The door to Kira's room began to open to a very surprised Lacus Clyne walking upon the two siblings conversation.

"Oh" she began, "Hi, Kira. I'm back from the meeting. Are you alright?"

She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved kimono with gold trimming, and a dark blue with pink ribbon jacket, much like the one she wore during the final battles during the War. She still had a calm easy going attitude, and a wisdom about her that was wiser than her years. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled back in a long ponytail with her trademark golden comb worn in her hair.

To Kira she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he wondered a little more each time how he had been lucky enough to gain her affection.

"Yes" more laughter, "Yes I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Great in fact!" He still chuckled. Cagalli still hadn't noticed that Lacus had joined them was still spouting off all her frustration from the teasing of her brother.

"-AND WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS ABOUT HOW MY DATES GO WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE WHAT I WANT! YOU IDIOTIC TWERP! HOW ON EARTH ARE WE RELATED? I MUST BE-"

"Cagalli! It's so great to hear from you again!" interjected Lacus. She smiled happily, she had been wanting to talk to her before their official meeting.

Cagalli, caught off guard and already feeling the soothing effect of Lacus' charm. Began to smile, a little uncertainly at first, but soon became a full fledged grin when she noticed her best friend.

Taking deep breaths, she replied, "Yeah, it's good to see you too Lacus! I think you arrived at the perfect time. Kira was just making fun of the matchmaking attempts of the representatives."

"Oh is that what has him so worked up?" Lacus giggled, "You have to admit Cagalli they are quite funny. Didn't you tell me about the one guy that you actually had a good time with, and then he turned out to be gay?"

"Ha, yup, that's still the record for the best date so far, he was really nice. Though, I've managed to escape one of those for a few months."

Lacus smiled. She was easily able to maneuver Kira from the seat in front of his sister, but not before Cagalli was able to whisper something only he could hear that made him turn tomato red.

"Bye Cagalli, it's been good talking to you too." Kira mumbled before he hastily left the room.

"What was that about?" Lacus asked wide-eyed caught between more laughter, and worried confusion.

"Oh nothing" Cagalli replied nonchalantly, "Just my way of getting back at him for his comments on my "dates". How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great. Everything seems to be moving smoothly up here. The council just seems to take forever though!"

"Lacus if I could deal with my representatives half as well as you do yours my life would be a lot less stressful. They behave like a kindergarten class around you. They squabble, but I almost expect them to fight over who gets to talk to you first. They at least listen to what you have to say." she said almost bitterly.

"Ah, only if it were that simple." Lacus thought about it, and found that her description might not be too far off base. "But my council isn't as old as yours. You always seem to handle everything fine. And believe it or not your representatives do respect your actions."

"Yeah, I hope so, but onto more pleasant topics. When you come down for the meeting before the gala you know both you and Kira are welcome to stay here. I'm so excited, and would actually be relieved if you would stay here. It's too big, and doesn't have enough people occupying it."

Lacus laughed, "Yes, I think that should be fine. We just didn't want to impose upon you. Kira has been working non-stop on some engineering project of his that will in his words, 'revolutionize the world!'. He'll be boring you to tears about it before long."

"But Lacus I thought you thought that everything Kira said was just charming?" Cagalli teased her.

Lacus blushed prettily, "I do, but that doesn't mean that not even I get a little tired of hearing about it. Anyhow if we stay at your place, then we can have a girl's night and eat junk food, and watch some of those romantic comedies!"

Lacus' enthusiasm was catching, and Cagalli was soon grinning from ear to ear. Lacus knew what was wrong with Cagalli. She had seen it in another of her close friends. She knew better than to push the topic though, or even bring it up. This was the liveliest she had seen her in while, even if she knew it wasn't completely right with her friend. She just had to hope that everything would work out in the end, and if she pushed and nudged a little to help then what was the harm in that?

"So, I have to warn you. A certain someone will be coming a few days after Kira and I arrived in Orb. We've finally managed to get a proper head of ZAFTS military, that has phenomenal new strategies and ideas for defense, and future non-violence. Is it ok if he stays with us?"

She watched friend carefully, gaging her reaction. That "certain someone" was almost certainly Athrun Zala. All she got from the blonde was just a pause, a glance down ward, and a muffled "Sure, I always offer hospitality to all high ranking government officials. It's ok in a huge mansion like mine. Sometimes I don't even see them except for meetings."

"Ok, thanks!" she said brightly. It was about time the two were forced to see each other again.

"No problem… Hey, do you know how Miriallia Haw is doing? Last I heard she was on tour setting up her photo exhibits on Earth."

"Oh, yes! I just love her exhibit! It's currently being set up in the PLANTS! Me and Kira had her over for dinner a few weeks ago. I think she's doing good. She's really proud of her work, as she should be. She asked how you were too! Is she going to the gala?"

"If she's not, I'm going to make sure she gets an invite," Cagalli said determinedly.

"Good."  
_

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Survivor18:** Thanks for the review! I'll try to answer that question when I get to Athrun's point of view. Your right, why did he leave? He's got a lot of explaining to do! I hope you keep on reading my story!

**star101:** Thanks for the review, I'm going to assume that since you are insistent upon seeing Athrun in the next chapter that you enjoyed it. Thanks! I don't know if I can answer you on whether or not it will be from his perspective in the next chapter. I'm working on two different ideas, and maybe if I can't decide between the two, I'll write up both chapters, and just have two new ones! There everyone should be happy now! :D

**GS4ever:** I do try! :D Thanks for the review! I happen to have lots of siblings, it only seemed natural that they would have squabbles and embarrass each other! Thanks, I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **_So here it is, Chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it guys. So I know that most of you wanted to finally get to see things from Athrun's point of view in order to answer some questions. This chapter is mainly from Miriallia's point of view, but has some brief point of view from Athrun towards the end. It's even longer than the last chapter so beware! I hope that you enjoy it! Again please review, I love the feedback!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter Three**_

Their were several screens being set up in a rotunda like room. It then had two big openings. One was a large hallway that was dark, and lit only with a few lights along the way. The other hallway at the other end was brighter, having more lights set up along the way. In the middle of the room stood a average sized woman with brunette hair that reached just above the middle of her back, and ended in pretty cork screws. She had a look of an artist eyeing her masterpiece.

She raised her hands to sort of frame what she was seeing before saying, "Hey Joe, shift it to the right about two feet!" She was definitely running the show.

"-Kay, Ms. Haw", replied Joe. If he could have tipped his ball cap to her without dropping the screen in question, he would have. Plus he knew this little lady well enough to know better than to do so.

"Joe," Ms. Haw sounded exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell me you can call me Miriallia?"

"About one more time I think" he replied. Joe was an older man edging to his fifties, still in great shape, and one of her heads of construction for her exhibit.

Never in her wildest dreams would Miriallia Haw have thought that all of the documentary photos she took during the wars, would be used in a special worldwide, PLANTwide exhibit. She had designed the set up herself, and was constructing it in different museums that would house it.

The opening for this one would be in a week, and several of the high ranking military officials that were stationed here were supposed to attend. She didn't know if she was as anxious and nervous as she first was, but their was now an underlying excitement and pride that mixed together in the pit of her belly.

She had thrown herself into this project after the war. Miriallia had first gone home to visit her parents, then she was off taking more pictures for the documentary. Besides after the war, she really wasn't a kid, and didn't belong at home anymore. She had grown up.

This meant that with her all consuming nature of work, work, and more work she had little time to socialize. Sure the crew invited her out for drinks, but she abstained saying she had too much paperwork for the next exhibit. In that sense the redhead was cut off. Only going out with a few old friends occasionally like Kira or Lacus if they had the time. God only knows when she'd last seen Cagalli, or anyone from the Archangel for that matter.

She was also a bit famous from that too. Her tour as a member of the Archangel was apparently well known, and that in some cases allowed more people to visit her exhibits. All funds that came from it contributed to the rebuilding of all damage from the war on both sides, so she didn't complain.

Throughout the week she finished her exhibit, and at the end of it she was so tired. This was her last exhibit that she would personally set up, after this they could be set-up without her. In a way that was a relief. But what would she do now? Go on tour as a speaker? No that didn't fit her personality. Enlist in the military again? Uh… Only as a last resort. She had had enough of weaponry.

Supposedly she would get to take a really long vacation, and then do whatever she wanted after that. The governments were compensating her for her work, and it wasn't like she'd go to the poorhouse. She'd think about that later.

She was tired, she was tired more mentally than physically. Physically she was still in great shape, but she kept on cutting herself off from people. She had gone to a therapist who had said she was afraid to get attached to people because she didn't want to lose them. That was informative, she knew what it stemmed from: Tolle. Her dead boyfriend, she had accepted what had happened. It was the whole gone but not forgotten thing. In many ways Tolle had inspired part of her exhibit, but so had another guy.

The day of the opening Miriallia had the whole morning and afternoon to pamper herself. The sets were done, and all that was left to do was mingle and give a speech over the exhibit. Shouldn't be too bad she mused. If their was one thing Miriallia was not it was naïve. She knew that she looked good and that an exhibit where she had to make conversation with mostly well, men that she'd be fine.

She treated herself to a very luxurious day. Starting with a very long luxurious bubble bath, and a massage provided by the hotel masseuse. She was in heaven. As it drew closer towards the evening she picked her dress with great care, ultimately deciding upon her little black dress.

She just wore her hair down, it always seemed to do enough all by itself. She just worked some styling crème into her hair in order to make sure it wouldn't frizz. She considered herself pretty self sufficient. She could do her make-up by herself, and therefore made it to the exhibit with plenty of time to go over the final minute details once more.

Once everyone began arriving Miriallia was met with a sea of white, red, and green of the ZAFT uniforms. There were the occasional suits, but as this was an exhibit for the military, they were obligated to wear their dress uniforms to the event. She was eventually introduced to one of the officers by a curator, and began mingling through the crowd.

Eventually she found herself repeatedly looking at a man with dark navy blue hair. It seemed so familiar. Then it hit her: Athrun Zala. She had heard rumors that he was now the Commander of the ZAFT military, she guessed they were true. She had gotten to know Athrun when he joined them on the Archangel, he had been a nice guy, if a little confused some times.

"Athrun?" Miriallia questioned, "Athrun Zala?"

The figure turned at the sound of her voice, it was familiar. Athrun knew that the exhibit had been designed by Miriallia Haw whom he had gotten to know from his time on the Archangel, and who had been responsible for setting up a meeting between him and his friends during the war. He hadn't seen her since the end of the war. The only people whom he had really seen since going off the grid for a while was Kira, Lacus, Dearka, and Yzak. He felt guilty about how many people he had kept out of his life, but that was over and he was trying to make amends. That was one of the reasons he took the position offered by Lacus.

He smiled when he recognized Miriallia, she smiled tentatively in return. "Athrun its so good to see you again! Or is it Commander Zala now?"

"Miriallia! Yes, I guess it is, but you can still just call me Athrun. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I'll say" she replied wryly. Athrun hadn't lost any points in the look department. He had gotten taller, maybe was around 6'2" or 6'3" by her guess. He had filled out some as well. He was such a string bean when he was younger, but now he had broader shoulders that complemented his muscled thin figure.

"Yeah, it seems as though you've been busy. I remember when you were taking all of these photos, it's amazing, really."

"Thank you-" she began before she was cut off by a loud voice.

"Athrun! Hey Athrun!" the voice interjected from a red uniformed officer.

"Would you just shut up Dearka? He heard you besides, it's COMMANDER ZALA now," a imperious voice reprimanded him.

"What's it to you Yzak? Loosen up, it's a party, and besides it's _Athrun! _We'recomrades for petes sake! You don't make me address you as _Councilor Joule _or _Commander Joule._"

Miriallia had stiffened at the sound of the voice, and was almost in shock when the other familiar voice confirmed the identity of the speaker. Dearka Elsman was one person whom she had not seen for a long long time, and when that relationship ended she moved on. At least that's what she told herself.

The two men moved towards them, the tall blonde man with blue eyes was Dearka, and the silver-haired man with the slightly irritated look was definitely Yzak. Dearka had been in a green ZAFT uniform last time she had seen him, she wondered how he moved back up the ranks. Yzak was in a white commander uniform, and seemed slightly out of place at this event.

"Hey Athrun, who's the dame. She looks too gorgeous for your company."

_Yup that is definitely Dearka, _thought Miriallia.

Athrun wasn't sure if he was glad to see his two friends or not. He knew there was some history between Miriallia and Dearka. Something that involved her trying to kill him, and then Dearka deciding Naturals weren't so bad after all. Dearka had always been a little vague on the details. He was pretty sure Yzak had the whole story though.

"Ha ha. Very funny Dearka, but I think she's too good for both of us. Besides I thought you knew Miriallia," said Athrun.

Dearka was for once speechless, and began to blush slightly, an odd sight to be seen on his tan features. He hadn't seen Miriallia since the end of the war, and he had heard that she was doing a tour for her photo exhibits but had forgotten that this was hers.

Yzak broke the silence. "Well I haven't met her. You said her name was Miriallia? As in Miriallia Haw the creator of this exhibit?" He said it in his usual brook no nonsense manner. Besides if this was the girl that Dearka had talked about, (which he thought it was judging from both of their now red faces), that had ended up changing both of their opinions, he'd like to know. Plus needling Dearka about her would exact a nice little bit of revenge from his best friends sometimes annoying attitude.

Miriallia was able to regain her composure in that space of time. "Yes I am Miriallia Haw, and I created this exhibit. I suspect that you are Commander Yzak Joule, right? Of the Joule Team? And also are currently the youngest member of the Supreme Council?"

She had heard about the Joule Team and how they helped them in the last battle against the now dead Chairman Durandal. He seemed like he was a poster child for the perfect soldier, except for the whole anger management thing. She also knew that they were Athrun's comrades from both the first and second war.

Yzak hid how pleased he was to be recognized. "You are correct. I also believe that you know my idiotic friend here who usually can't shut his trap, but seems to have nothing to say when in your presence. If there's a trick to that I'd love to learn it."

This brought laughter from Athrun and Miriallia, and a "Hey!" from the now not silent Dearka.

Miriallia just smiled and said, "Trick of the trade I guess. Yeah I met Dearka. We got to know each other pretty well during the first war aboard the Archangel. And you can just call me Miriallia. Miss Haw just sounds too formal."

"Miss Haw" interjected a curator, "We're ready for your introduction." This curator was one of the few suits. Miriallia gave a small smile and excused herself to follow the curator through the crowd to the small stage they had set-up just for this night. Dearka's eyes never left her.

He was slightly embarrassed of his reaction. It wasn't like him to have nothing to say, and he knew that Yzak had needled him to try and get him into the conversation because he didn't like having to be the one talking all the time unless it was giving commands or sharing his displeasure about the enemy. Miriallia was stunning. She had always been a looker, and that was what first got him. But now she was older and just stunning.

He hoped she didn't think he was a fool, or an arrogant jerk.

Athrun, Yzak, and a very enthralled Dearka watched as a very poised Miriallia gained everyone's attention and began introductions, and her speech to much applause. She had gained away with crowds, and being the center of attention for these functions if not so much in her personal life. Soon she got into her favorite part of the speech and was gesturing to the screens and hallways. Very elegantly she would raise an arm this way or that to point out the essential importance of it.

"This exhibit photographs were taken by me, yes. The layout designed by me. But what brought it all to life were people from both sides. Both Naturals and Coordinators. The hallway that you entered to get to this rotunda were all shots that I took during the war of the conflicts, and how they affected the people. You all understand the pain of that more than anyone. The hallway that you will leave shows a different side."

She paused and surveyed the crowd of military men. Her blue eyes taking in every detail. Eventually her gaze was caught by another pair of blue eyes in a tan face framed by blonde hair. She had to pull her gaze from his face, gave a small smile and continued.

"That hallway has pictures that I had taken while on leave from active duty, and after the war of the rebuilding progress. You'll notice that there is some pain in those photos it is not from violence occurring, but from the impact of it. But those people in the pictures have hope. Hope for their future to live in peace. Naturals and Coordinators working together for a common goal. We are no different from each other. And so ladies and gentlemen you entered here through a darker tunnel, and exit through a brighter one. I hope you enjoy the presentation, and remember it's message."

There was a huge round of applause at the end of her speech. She had done well. Athrun approved of her choice of words, and knew where part of it had come from. It was no wonder that Kira had made sure he attended this. He couldn't wait to see his best friend again in a few weeks.

"So how did I do?" asked Miriallia to Athrun after she had made her way back through the crowd.

"Very well. I believe that all those photos you took started out as a cover for when you were an agent of the Three Ships Alliance, but they really came to mean something to you," he replied.

"They did," she agreed. "Where did your friends go?"

"Oh, no offense to you is meant. Yzak received a rather touchy phone call from his mother and stole Dearka away to go grab a drink. He looked mad, and he didn't want to cause a scene at your exhibit. He really does mean well sometimes. Dearka told me to tell you sorry he had to leave early, but that he approved of your exhibit."

"Ah, he 'approves'?"

"Yes, Dearka Elsman, slightly arrogant, but well-meant. That just meant that he really like the message that your conveying, and I have to agree. Not everyone can learn it the way that we did-the hard way, but need to be shown through other's eyes."

"Hmmm…Thanks. It seems like an apt response from him."

Miriallia brushed her hair back behind one ear. "How's he been? Dearka?" She tried to ask nonchalantly. "Last time I heard because he defected during the first war he had been demoted back to a green uniform."

"Oh, yeah, Dearka's been fine. You know hard to keep his ego down." Slight grin as he teased his friend. "His fighting skills and training were better than everyone else's so it wasn't hard for Yzak to get him a promotion. It was let's just say a way to repay Dearka for being there for him and so forth. But he did earn it. What is there between you and him? Sorry to be nosy, but you both were, uh, blushing."

Athrun couldn't help himself. Mirallia was a friend, and so was Dearka. If there was something going on he didn't want either of them to be hurt.

Miriallia felt her cheeks warm again. _Well if Athrun noticed I might as well tell him,_ she thought.

"After the first war, Dearka and I dated for a while. I'm the one that ended it."

"Oh." was all Athrun could say. That would explain it. It would also explain why they might still have feelings for each other.

They made polite conversation with each other for the rest of the evening, each telling the other of their current lives. It was more of a formality than curiosity, but both were sincere in their feelings of wanting to remain friends.

Athrun acted like he had something to fix, in Miriallia's opinion. He was very polite, and sincere, but he acted as though his mind was devoted elsewhere to a very complex problem that was giving him a headache. Or was it heartache?

As Athrun was driving back to his quarters he mulled over the entire evening. Running his hands through his dark blue hair, closing his emerald green eyes, and taking one hand to unbutton the first few buttons of his jacket he breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, and in the next few weeks he'd be dealing with things he knew how to deal with , and be able to spend time with Kira, and Lacus.

Seeing Miriallia again had made him wonder about all the others whom he hadn't kept in contact with also. She had been good, Miriallia. But there was something missing there. She had always been able to connect with people, but tonight in her speech she had been flawless, but she when he talked to her personally it was like she kept him at an arms distance from her life. She gave him distinct honest answers, but nothing about how she was really doing. It wasn't his problem to fix, though. He wondered if he knew who could.

Enough of that though. Athrun Zala knew that he had enough issues to fill his plate. There was one thing he wanted to fix and it mattered more to him than practically anything. It all centered around a specific blonde haired woman who gave him the red necklace he wore around his neck under his clothes.  
_

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Survivor18: **Thanks for another review! Wow! You are perceptive one. I don't know if I'm going to share what was said between Cagalli and Kira. I probably will later when they come to her home for the gala, so sorry you'll have to wait. : ) As for the rest of your questions, just wait and see. I'm not sure if I'll include Shinn and Luna in this, but it will just depend on whether or not they decide to show up… Thanks again, I'll try to update soon!

**SJ: **Awwww, thanks! That's what I was trying to do, I wanted to make sure that it would be a believable account of what may have happened after the story ended. Glad you like it! Hope you continue to read, and review!

**July: **Thanks! I appreciate the feedback, hope you have time to read some more!

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I really love getting feedback! I hope you continue to like my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_Wow, so this is the longest it has taken me so far to update! Sorry guys, I'll try not to have that happen to often. It's a nice long chapter though, even longer than the last one with multiple point of views. I hope you like it! And yes, Athrun is very well introduced in this chapter and answers some questions. Thanks for all the reviews on the past chapters, it makes me so happy, and want to write more. Again, enjoy! Please review!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Bartender, another please," a defeated Yzak called. He had his head resting on his arm on top of the counter top. His other arm was waving an empty glass in the air. This was a odd sight from the normally upright, and cantankerous commander.

"Ease up Yzak. You know that if you keep drinking like that you'll go to work tomorrow with a real raunchy headache," said Dearka.

"I don't care. My mother is ruining my life anyhow. Why does anything matter?"

"Dude that's the liquor talking. Come on, where's your ability to fight back. You never take no for an answer. "

It was during Miriallia's exhibit that Yzak had received a very blunt phone call from his mother, instructing him on her plans for his future. He had left early in order not to cause a scene, and had dragged Dearka with him.

Dearka himself had enough reason to be distracted, and drown himself in the whiskey he was currently drinking. Miriallia Haw. He hadn't seen her in a while, but there she was back in his life. After the first war they had gotten to know each other, and had spent a almost dream-like summer. It was in a sense one of the strangest summers of his life. Usually he would have dragged Yzak with him somewhere and have hit on a different girl every day all summer. His philosophy was that to see a lot of them was the only way to find the right one.

He was putting aside his own misery for later, his friend had the greater trouble. Yzak's mother was the most controlling woman he had ever encountered. She had also been a part of the government, and had very powerful political connections. In some ways it made him happy he didn't really have a family to keep in touch with. She was kind of scary.

Yzak had time to process this before the bartender slid another glass his way. He looked at the swirling amber in the glass. "Your right! If my mother thinks I'm going to follow her every whim, or command then she has another thing coming!"

His words were kind of slurred, but the emotion was there, so Dearka said encouragingly, "Yeah that's the spirit. There's the no-nonsense Yzak I know!"

"Yeah. YEAH! There is no way in hell that my Mother can tell me out of now where that I am now engaged. ENGAGED! And not even to a person of my own choosing!"

Mrs. Joule handled everything with efficiency, and did not tolerate any disobedience. She handled such affairs much the same way with her son. She told him to do something, and expected him to do it. Sure she cared for him, but still expected him to listen to what she told him. In some ways this trait contributed to Yzak's penchant for yelling. A way for him to let out all the frustration that came from having a domineering mother who doesn't realize she has a domineering son, just like her.

"So Yzak, who did your mother say was your fiancé anyhow?" Somehow they had never really talked about the who, just despairing over the what.

"Oh, um… SHIT!" he took a deep breath, liquor all but forgotten in front of him. "Shiho Hahnefuss, a member of the Joule Team."  
_

Athrun was still at the office working late. He had told Lacus and Kira that he'd visit them tomorrow. Lacus normally seen as the sweet innocent pop star done wrong, was actually a brilliant mastermind on maneuvering people, and their emotions. He still loved her though, but like how a brother loves his sister.

He fully expected her to have some skillful setting set-up for a non-confrontational questioning about how his life was going. Complete with finger sandwiches and tea. She'd smile that smile of hers as though she was just so happy that he was there when really she had an ulterior motive of getting him to spill all of his feelings. Needless to say, he was looking forward to it.

He was just finishing up some paperwork on the experiment with the military that he had come up with. Athrun didn't think that this job would entail so many required appearances, meetings, and desk job qualities. He had always been a man of action, not the guy behind the scenes. Not that that was always the case, the press still loved the handsome dark blue haired Commander Zala.

He missed the privacy of being off the grid.

He walked out of the office to see his secretary Abigail Wilson still behind her desk as well. "Miss Wilson your free to go. I thought that I told you that you could leave an hour ago?"

"Sorry Commander Zala. I still had some details to work out in your schedule for the next few weeks. This years gala will be held in Orb. I had made arrangements for your stay, but it seems to have been canceled. I received a message that your accommodations had already been taken care of by Chairman Clyne, but I was just trying to figure out all the details, so you could be prepared."

_Poor, Abby Wilson,_Athrun thought. "Don't worry about it Miss Wilson. I'm sure that Lacus will inform me of her plans when I see her tomorrow. Please go home, and don't worry about it."

The petite blonde gathered her belongings, and gratefully left. She had heard from two previous secretary's of the Athrun Zala that he was temperamental and didn't care for his secretaries at all. She was relieved to be wrong, he seemed very kind, and unlike her previous bosses he didn't hit on her. Though she mused a little wistfully, none of them had been half so good looking as him either.

In truth that was the source of the problem for the previous secretary's. He was perfectly kind and good looking, but was not interested in them at all. When they made moves on him he politely refused their over the top attempts, and they had then been too embarrassed to continue working there.

Athrun knew what had happened, but didn't mind it. It really was of no consequence what his secretaries thought of him as long as they didn't go wagging their tongues to the media. Thank goodness for confidentiality agreements.

He went back to his office and finished the necessary forms. The plan was to exchange members from the military from each government as a show of good will. In each way the troops would train with the rest of the countries military, and be treated the same as them. The best way in his mind to forget about your issues with someone was to be forced to work with them and get to know them yourself.

Wherever the first country was that they did exchanges with would involve considerable traveling on his part. He would have to live there for the first trial period to oversee the functioning of it, and train his commanders on how to deal with the situations involved. After that he could go back to the PLANTS, and the experiment could move on to other countries without his complete surveillance being required.

The next day he drove himself to Kira and Lacus's home, giving his driver the day off. Besides he hated having a chauffeur anyhow, but was unable to turn it down when he had to accept phone calls in the car.

He was excited for the chance to see both of his friends on a non-work related basis. He wondered what approach Lacus would take to try and make him talk. She had already gotten him by forcing him to see the reality of the situation, and what he really wanted to do. Not to mention the first time by singing and then being attacked. She also had a way of plying people with their favorite foods, and smiling so innocently that made you just open up.

Not that Lacus would tell anyone else whatever it was you told her. She was just to good hearted for that, but she had a knack at knowing when something was troubling someone. She then would make that person eerily aware of the choice in front of them, and end up resolving the situation. Nothing wrong with that at all. Unless you were aware of that fact, and still didn't want to talk about it.  
_

Kira was eyeing Lacus speculatively. She was especially happy about something today, his Lacus. Athrun was coming to visit, but it wasn't enough to explain the way she was acting. He had one hand on his chin wondering what had gotten Lacus to be going around the house humming, singing, in an apron no less. Sure Lacus was a very cheerful person, with a great moral compass that lead to great wisdom for her young years, but even Kira knew that Lacus had a certain quality about her that was well, almost maniacal in her sense to do what was best for others.

"Lacus," Kira started. "Lacus your especially cheerful. Want to let me in on your master scheme to get Athrun to share his deepest darkest secrets?'

Yes, Kira was also very interested in getting his best friend to talk, and was in a sense just as bad as Lacus. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why they fit so well together is because they were so different but then so much the same.

Lacus just leaned her head to one side and smiled that purely innocent smile, and replied "What plan? I have no idea what your talking about!"

She then winked at him making him laugh, "I'll go get the finger sandwiches."  
_

Athrun entered the residence that Kira and Lacus were currently sharing. He was dressed in his normal civilian clothes, black pants, a collared white shirt, with a leather jacket against the cool air. He followed the butler to the room where Lacus and Kira were supposedly waiting for him.

The moment the door opened he was embraced by someone petite with a lot of bubblegum pink hair, going, "Athrun, it's so good to see you!" She then quickly released him, and it was his turn to notice there was Kira sitting calmly on the couch who gave him a smile, and greeted him the same.

He then noticed the finger sandwiches. Right there, stacked neatly in a pile on some fancy platter type thing that he didn't know the name for. He was resigned, it was, it was just so _like_ her.

"Hey Kira, Lacus. It's great to see you too. How've you been?"

He purposely chose a seat that was far away from the finger sandwiches. He felt that they were connected to something that might bite him. A very irrational way to think about finger sandwiches, but it was just a precaution.

They made general talk, talking about their work how it was going what issues popped up, etc. Kira had some projects he was currently working on to help with the rebuilding on both sides. Better ways to rebuild a building or a new field. Things like that that could involve simple engineering help to accomplish. Lacus was more into the political aspect of everything which was the basis of her job. She had meetings, and paperwork. She oversaw everything, including what Athrun himself headed.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you Athrun, Haro has been, acting up lately. I was wondering if you could take a look." She smiled that happy smile that made it impossible for you to refuse her anything.

"Sure, that would be no problem. But I'm curious, why don't you just have Kira look at it? He's surpassed my skills in mechanics."

Lacus's face burned to match the same shade as her hair. Athrun had been wondering where the normally exorbitantly cheerful Haro had been. Then he noticed Kira starting to chortle.

"What did you do Kira?"

"Oh, nothing. Just livened up Haro's vocabulary that's all."

"YOU MADE HIM A POTTY MOUTH!" Lacus cried.

Lacus Clyne did not swear, or curse herself therefore it was highly understood as to why she was shocked by the way her friend was spouting profanities like they were Christmas carols. She was fuming now.

Uh, oh. Lacus Clyne has a scary side that moved beyond the whole people manipulation mode. Mess with her Haro and you'd find that the normally sweet tempered even-under-fire girl would kick your ass. Kira was still laughing, but he had begun to inch away.

A pillow was taken from the couch and swung by the pink pop star at her lover. He narrowly avoided it the first time, but soon after the next one hit him square in the face.

Athrun was stunned at first, and then all the laughter that had been building up was suddenly released. He hadn't laughed that much, and that genuinely for too long. He soon was too far gone in his laughter that he forgot to remove himself from the line of fire.

"Oomph!"

"You think that's funny! I brought Haro with me to a meeting with the German Prime Minister, and he started off." She eyed both of them, Kira and Athrun, with a very hard glare. "The worst part is that he started laughing! Laughing!"

They both began laughing again themselves, imagining how embarrassed the sweet Chairman Clyne would have been when her friend began spouting profanities. At least the German Prime Minister had a sense of humor.

"You will both go to Kira's work space, and are not allowed to leave until Haro is fixed!" She was actually wagging her finger at them. The normal effects of Lacus had no effect unfortunately upon her two men.

They both were ushered by the petite irate lady out of the room towards Kira's work room. "Oh, wait. Here take these with you." She pushed the plate of finger sandwiches into Athrun's hands. Apparently, her anger didn't go so far as to deprive them of food, and drink too.

"Don't worry Lacus I'll fix him up."

When they finally left the room, Lacus slumped down on a couch, and grinned. She then started to laugh herself. It was just too easy, she thought.

Kira had a nice set up, the "work space" was really a hanger that had areas that were covered with every tool he could ever possibly need. The other two walls then had high tech computers, and other general lab supplies. They walked over to a bench and set down the pink Haro on the counter, and Lacus's finger sandwiches.

"So, potty mouth, eh? What were you bored?" Athrun jokingly asked Kira.

"Ha, I love it when she gets mad. It's just so unexpected. I'll have to make it up to her though. Here it's just this one wiring here."

The Haro started spouting Spanish. They looked at each other mortified before once more cracking up.

"Give it here, Mr. Mechanical Genius," Athrun said. "I think you twiddled with the wrong wire, it's delicate." He smirked.

"Ha, so what when it comes to rerouting anything in a computer I can do it in mere seconds, but this takes me a whole lot longer," Kira mused. "So really, Athrun what's going on with you. Let's skip the pleasantry, and you just tell me what's been bugging you."

Kira was rather blunt sometimes.

Athrun's hand paused that was holding the tool. He took a deep breath. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me and Lacus, come on man out with it."

"It's your sister-"

"Cagalli?' Kira struggled not to roll his eyes, and smack his friend for taking so long. Again he and Lacus had finally decided that both of them had had enough time to resolve the issue on their own. Besides even though he was usually the one to say "leave them be" like Lacus he felt that a little nudge couldn't hurt, and he was more than sure that if they ended up getting married he wouldn't have to intervene with a Gundam.

"Yeah," started Athrun kind of nervous. She was his sister after all. "We had gotten really close, and when I left to go back to ZAFT for the second war, I gave her a ring. Did you know that?"

Hmmm… No he hadn't actually. He saw that she had been wearing one until the Seiran incident, and afterwards too. Man he was sure Lacus had put two and two together. Still.

"YOU GAVE HER A RING AND DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND HAPPENS TO BE HER BROTHER?"

"Sorry, but it wasn't like you were within easy contact at the time anyhow. I didn't say anything when I put on her finger, but I meant it. I was a promise to her that I would be back, no matter what. Then after I defected from ZAFT yet again with Meyrin Hawke things got confusing like they always do."

As he continued talking Kira grew less ticked off. His friend ran a hand through his hair, and shifted to look him in the eye.

"After I joined you on the Archangel, and Meyrin was with me she followed me around like a puppy. I had no choice, but to bring her with me after she helped me. So I felt obligated to look after her even when I was injured. I didn't realize how much she liked me. After the war when Cagalli wasn't speaking to me anymore, she stuck around, Meyrin. You saw that day in Orb at the memorial with You, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and I. She left with me. I didn't really get it until later how it might have looked. After a while Meyrin caught on that while I might have saved her, I wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings. She was my first secretary you know? She came into my office to let me know she was being reassigned, and when she gave me her notice she gave me Cagalli's ring as well. She left really amiably, apparently she had found someone else. Then the next time I saw Cagalli, she wouldn't even look at me."

"Huh, it all makes sense now."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Oh, just now I understand why two of the most important people in my life have been screwing themselves over because of some misunderstandings. You guys are so, not stupid, but blind. And you don't trust each other very much despite everything you've been through."

"Kira!"

"Hey listen man, I'm just telling you how I see it. I've been listening to both of you for the past two years. I think I have the right to say whose been stupid or blind in that intervening time. The only important thing though is, do you want my sister still?'

"Of course! That's what my big spiel was all about!" he said exasperated.

The pink Haro lay forgotten between the two of them. The poor thing no longer spoke Spanish but still occasionally yelled an expletive.

"Ok, good to hear because I really didn't want to have to beat you up, Athrun. Now let's fix Haro before Lacus looses it again, it may be funny but she's still my girlfriend and I have to live with her."

"Ha ha, that's right. When are you going to handle your relationship yourself, Kira? Eh? You know you guys are one to push, but really you guys are practically married except for the actual ring."

Kira just took the Haro and hit a button on the back that pulled up a holographic image selection where he turned off the expletive option, and the Haro was back to his completely innocent self. At Athrun's narrowed look at how easily just now his friend fixed the Haro, he grinned and said, "I am Mr. Mechanical Genius."  
_

Cagalli couldn't sleep again that night after a full day of meetings, paperwork, and a public announcement. She was exhausted, but she still couldn't seem to relax. She got up from her bed and checked the time, it was an hour after midnight, she really should just try to go back to sleep, but her thoughts kept on swirling around in her brain.

She decided to go to her usual remedy. She put on her housecoat and walked down through her halls until she reached the shooting range that was in one of the many levels under the main floors of her house. She unlocked her gun from her special compartment and set up a firing range.

If any of the normal trainees had been there, they would have been shocked to see the Orb Chief Representative in her housecoat firing perfect rounds into the target. She wouldn't have understood why considering she fought with impressive skill in both wars, but really wouldn't have cared what they thought as long as the other representatives didn't find out.

The practice of shooting was a very cathartic remedy to a long days work, and because she often came in the middle of the night there was no one to see her. She just wished she didn't have to come down there so often in the middle of the night, she'd rather be asleep.

A middle aged man then came to stand beside her, and practice his own shooting in the next booth. It was Kisaka her once time bodyguard now head of security. He only looked at her and said, "Hello Princess" and continued to shoot. That was why she appreciated him. He didn't ask, he got it. He also understood that she had thought he didn't know about her night time shooting practices. Since he did, she wasn't too surprised, and didn't mind the companionship. Sometimes it was lonely.

He didn't want her to know how worried about her she was. She was fine in all ways except for her spirit. Kisaka wouldn't have been surprised if the only reason Cagalli had made it through the wars in piece was from pure spunk. He was worried that that spark was gone, and wouldn't come back. So he kept close tabs on her just like when he was her bodyguard. He loved that girl like she was his own daughter.

He hoped that things got better for Cagalli soon. If Kira and Miss Lacus were right, things might just get better soon.

He hoped they did. When Cagalli was finally almost asleep on her feet, he picked her up and carried her back to bed. Tucking her into her bed, and giving her a peck on her forehead.

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Survivor18: **Thank you for continuing to read and review my story! Ok so, I hope that was enough Athrun for you for now! =D I like the idea of including a Mu and Murrue side story. I think I'm just going to have to work that into parts of my chapters.( And Shinn and Luna, the more I think about it the more I want to write.) Thanks again. I always appreciate your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Cagallirocks: **Well I do agree, Cagalli totally rocks. To answer your questions: I wanted to make Cagalli and Athrun's story believable. I don't think that theirs is something that can be resolved quickly. I mean she gave the ring to Meyrin, and barely said anything to him at all before he left for the final battle. As to why he's a commander, he went back to Orb, was unable to talk to Cagalli and went back to the PLANTS depressed and eventually accepted the job offered by Lacus. I hope that this answers your questions, and that you don't hate my version of what happened after the war. Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_Whew! Sorry, it's been a little over a week since I updated. Sorry about the wait. I caught the stomach flu and spent a few days more in bed than in front of my computer. Well, here it is Chapter 5, I hope you like it. I'd like to say a special thanks to _Chaos2Rapture _and_ Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl_ ! Your consistent reviewing of my stories has made my day many times, and kept me inspired to write so thanks again! Also to my anonymous reviewer, _Survivor18, _thanks also for your consistent reviews, and for the helpful inspiration and advice. It's much appreciated! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed my story or added it to favorites/story alerts! I guess your tired of reading the word "thanks" now, I think I am too. Haha. Oh well, again I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter Five**_

The car door slammed closed of the sleek black limousine. Two figures stepped out and no sooner had they set down their bags a blonde haired figure was running towards them shouting, "KIRA! LACUS!"

Cagalli Yula Athha had a wide smile on her face. She knew she was acting like a little girl, but she was just so happy to see them. She first engulfed her tousled haired brother in a big hug, and then just as quickly gave a hug to Lacus.

Kira and Lacus just laughed. Kira patted his sisters head.

"Yeah. We're glad to see you too, sis!" Kira said jokingly about being hugged to death.

"Thank God you're here! I was pretty sure that I was going to lose it. I need a distraction from paperwork, and preparations."

"Ha! I know what you mean. It's the same with me, just ask Kira about all the paperwork I complain about." Lacus said knowingly.

"What, you? You, Lacus Clyne complain?" Kira said pretending to be shocked.

"I'd be careful if I were you Kira. I heard about the Haro incident. You might want to watch your step, or sleep with one eye open," Cagalli teased him.

Kira raised one eyebrow at Lacus who just laughed and shrugged. Sure it had been a joke, but she had not been pleased with her friends malfunction.

"Haven't I said that I was sorry, countless times?" Kira said, giving Lacus puppy dog eyes. This reduced both of the females present to tears. Cagalli then ushered them inside to put their things inside of their rooms.

"Come on you two. I'll show you personally to your rooms."

* * *

Kira heard feminine giggles as he approached Cagalli's living room. He paused for a moment and watched them from the door way. He was dressed in his casual attire consisting of a pair of faded jeans and a plain t-shirt. His sister and girlfriend were sitting on the couch apparently having a ball as they chatted about various things.

They were almost polar opposites, he mused, and yet they were probably each other's best friends. Cagalli didn't buy into all the cute pretty things, and hated wearing a skirt. Kira didn't know if Lacus even owned a pair of pants.

"Hey you two. How's the catching up going? Mind if I join in?"

The two girls scooted over on the couch to make room for him. Just to drive them crazy he moved to sit down in between them, causing loud complaints to erupt from the formerly laughing girls.

"Hey you? You know there happened to be plenty of space on this couch right?" Cagalli said.

"Awww, but this spot just seemed so much comfier!" he replied with a big grin on his face. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of this week?"

"Hmmm, well thanks to your well timed visit I only have to check in on the last minute preparations for the Gala, have one final meeting with the representatives, and then me and Ms. Lacus here have to have our formal meeting. After that though I'm basically free for an ENTIRE WEEK!"

She clapped her hands together in pure bliss. She hadn't had such a week in too long, even if it did have to end with her in a uncomfortable dress, and a return to her stressful duties. She slumped down even more so in the couch, and put her feet up on the table in front of her soaking in how good it felt, now everything would be perfect except for one thing. _Forget about it, Cagalli._ she told herself.

"Oh, yeah. Miriallia will be at the Gala. I was able to reach her on a video com link. She said she'd be more than happy to come to my fancy little party, and to say 'hi' to you two when I saw you for her."

"Cool, I haven't talked to Mir in what seems like ages," Kira said. They had been close friends before and during the war efforts.

"So Lacus did you bring them?" Cagalli asked Lacus.

Lacus smiled sweetly, "Of course I did! I picked them with extreme care." She had a bag on the floor that she looked at reverently. "Do you have the food covered?"

"Yup! Room service will be bringing the store bought food, and the kitchen desserts any minute now!" They both were giggling now.

Kira was just lost. He didn't know what they had planned, but it seemed like from the mention of food, and their pajama like attire they were having a sleepover.

"Oh, a sleepover! I'm game. So are we going to watch a horror movie or something?"

The two just looked at them, Cagalli motioned to Lacus that she could do the honors.

"Sorry, dear. It's a CHICK FLICK night, but-" she was cut off by Kira.

"Say no more. I'm out of here. There's no way I'm being roped into watching those lovey dovey movies again. Hey, Kisaka's office is still where it usually is right?" Cagalli nodded trying to hold back her laughter, but failing miserably. "Good I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Wait Kira, one more thing. Tomorrow I have the meeting with the other representatives. After that I have a surprise for the two of you. So make sure that you two stay close by for tomorrow at least, ok?"

Kira nodded, he loved surprises but as he was still being kicked out of the girl's only room he was feeling a little rejected. _First night here, and she already has something planned with Lacus… Oh well, at least I don't have to watch that romantic shit, there's no way a real guy can live up to the hype or would want to._

He passed the dessert cart heading towards the living room, and stole a couple of cookies, feeling a lot better now that he had a chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

Lacus and Cagalli watched Kira leave the room and broke into fits of laughter. Cagalli realized a little uneasily at how long it had been since she had laughed that hard, her cheeks were hurting. When they were finally able to calm down Lacus picked up her bag from the floor, and spread out on the table a plethora of the seasons best romantic comedies.

Then the dessert cart arrived, and the two women found that they were in chocolate heaven. The kitchen staff knew that there fearless leader didn't take near enough time off, and since she always sent her compliments to them after her meals decided to create the perfect girl's night food. There were chocolate chip cookies, bonbons, éclairs, cake, fudge, pudding, and chocolate covered fruit. Then there was the normal kind of food, popcorn, chips, and the store bought gummies, and treats.

"Ok, I feel like I'm gaining 10 pounds just looking at all of this, but I don't even care!" laughed Cagalli.

They proceeded to put movies in Cagalli's large screen television, and start their marathon. Lacus didn't know whether to mention now or later her surprise. That Athrun Zala was her newly appointed military head, and that Cagalli had given him permission to stay at _her_ house. She decided on later, it was too soon, and besides it could ruin the moment. No instead she'd just test the waters, and try to find out exactly what her friend was feeling. It was only natural that while the movies were playing that they would have some random conversations of their own.

"So have you had any more of those non "dates" since we last talked?" chuckling at the reference, "I mean the tabloids are still talking about the guy that tried to kiss you."

Cagalli blushed, but was able to laugh herself, "Yeah, unfortunately. But it was with the gay guy again so I had a great time. Are the tabloids still going on about that?" After a while she had stopped reading them when they started making up lies like that one, it was part of her more "mature" outlook since after she read that she wanted to go wring the reporters neck.

At Lacus' nod, she groaned. Lacus began laughing again, and patting her friends hand in sympathy.

"It wasn't even a kiss!" she began protesting. "I mean if that was a kiss that was the sloppiest one I've ever received, and I don't even have that much experience."

"Unfortunately that matters little to those people. I have to be honest, it makes me so happy that Kira and I found each other when we did. No one questions what we have, although our fan clubs are quite annoying, hoping for a break-up."

"Ha, they'd be happy with a wedding too!" Cagalli slapped a hand across her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it quite like that, and not as bluntly either. "Oh, Lacus I didn't mean to just-"

Lacus cut her off, her cheeks nearly as pink as her hair, "Cagalli, it's ok. I know you think this is a sensitive topic. It's alright to talk about it, I think I might be relieved to talk about it."

Cagalli relaxed a little. "Ok good. But my brothers an idiot for not asking you though. I mean he's head over heels for you! And you wouldn't have put up with him for this long if you didn't love him as well, am I right?"

Lacus was a little dazed, but answered honestly, "Pretty much, though I don't think your brother is an idiot." She paused a moment, "I do love him, so much sometimes it hurts. I can be myself with him without worrying, and I know him well enough now to know that I can always trust him to protect me."

She herself couldn't explain why he hadn't asked her yet. She felt that there were moments when he might, but then he'd just talk about a new project he was working on, or news from old friends.

"Oh no he's an idiot. That's my privilege as his older, and much wiser sister. He's so immature sometimes." (They always argued about which one of them was actually born first.) "You see I think he wants to ask you, but can't get up the courage to do so."

At Lacus' incredulous look, that was borderline between crying and laughing, being Lacus she chose to laugh. "Seriously, my brother would probably rather fight against an entire regiment of mobile suits than have to figure out his own relationship. He tends to not always see things that are right in front of them. Did I tell you that when we first met he thought I was a guy?"

Now Lacus was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. She had thought they were going to discuss only Cagalli's relationship issues, but realized that it was definitely a two-way street. Soon Cagalli had joined in, the movie was almost forgotten they each grabbed some sort of snack to eat while they calmed down.

"Why is it that during the war, when people first met you they always assumed you were a guy?"

This started the laughter up again, and some reminiscing on Cagalli's part about the most vivid of those memories. First time when she met Kira after finding out Orb had been aiding the alliance, she still laughed when he had figured it out. She had been ticked off and then embarrassed when Andrew Waltfield had started cracking up at the two of them. All because she wore a dress, she mused. The second time had been quite different. That was the first time she had met Athrun Zala after a battle that had stranded them on the same island by chance. After coming across each other, getting into a fight and then being pinned down by him, he soon recognized his mistake in calling her a he.

She felt no bitterness about that meeting. None at all, just about what had occurred later. She had stopped laughing. It had reminded her about what good friends they had become because of that one event, and had opened both their eyes to how pointless the war was. A small part of her that she wouldn't acknowledge at the moment truly missed him, and the other wanted to throttle him so much.

"You miss him don't you?" Lacus asked her quietly.

"Yes," Cagalli replied without thinking, and then she panicked, "Wha-? No, I mean I don't even know who your talking about!" Nervous laughter followed.

_Yup, definitely a two way street. _Lacus thought as she saw her friends attitude change from the laughter to silence. She knew the stories of how Kira had first mistaken her as a guy, and she knew too the story of how Athrun and she had met. Lacus almost sighed at how happy she was to be able to figure out that she still had some feelings for him. The question was how much, and how to get them both to resolve their issues.

* * *

Yzak Joule was back at the same bar, with his same drinking buddy, Dearka Elsman. He had had probably one of the most awkward work weeks of his life. All coming down to being ignored by one of his subordinates, and getting into a fight with his mother.

"Bartender, another beer, and a shot please. Add it to my tab."

"Really Yzak? I can't keep on being your conscience on how much you drink. I'm having a hard enough time myself if you've forgotten."

Dearka had visited Miriallia's exhibit again. He had gone through it, thoroughly examining each photo, recognizing some of the photos from his memories. He had hoped to get a glimpse of Mir again, and he had, but she had been completely busy. He didn't know what he would say anyhow. He took a swig from his own beer feeling it go down his throat.

"No, you idiot." At Dearka's pointed look at the unnecessary insult, he let out a stream of curses, and then apologized, "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to bear the brunt of my frustration. I'm just irritated. I got absolutely nowhere this week, if anything I took a step backward."

He grimaced remembering the start of the week. He had lead the Joule team in their normal exercises, and training. After performing their duties he had been approached by Shiho Hahnefuss. Apparently he had been behaving strange around her, and she wanted to know why. She was straightforward, and was one of his model soldiers. The idea that he was suddenly engaged to marry her had only reminded him that she was in fact a woman. A woman.

He then made the mistake of telling her exactly was on his mind. She responded with an icy tone, and asked him if this was because they were supposedly "engaged". His temper was short, everyone knew that, he knew that. It snapped. They argued trading back and forth comments that both hurt. In a small way he had been impressed. Shiho had always been quiet, and able to hold her own amongst all the guys, and she didn't wear the optional feminine skirt either. He had admired that at first, and then had hardly taken notice of her. All he could think of now was how he couldn't get her out of his F-ing head. That and because of his conversation with his mother.

"You know. I don't think I've seen two guys look this miserable in a long time," a new voice said wryly.

The silver haired commander and blonde soldier turned to look unappreciatively at their visitor. To their surprise it was none other than Miriallia Haw. She had been shocked too to see them at one of the many bars in the city, but had decided to make the most of it.

"So surprise, surprise. Right? I bet you didn't expect to see me here, just like I didn't expect to see you gentlemen," she said sitting herself on one of the barstools. She then called to Kenny the barkeeper to get her a beer.

"You can say that again, Miss Haww," said Yzak with forced civility.

"Oh, you can call me Miriallia or Mir. None of that Miss stuff please. It's too formal."

"Ok, Miriallia." Yzak looked over at his drinking buddy, still struck by how this woman could make him keep his big mouth shut. "Looks like you did it again. You really must teach me your trick on how you make him so quiet." He nudged him, and Dearka seemed to snap out of his revelry.

"Oh, Hey Mir. How was the rest of your exhibit?" a simple straightforward question.

"It went well. I was very pleased since it was the last one I'll handle personally. I heard that you guys had to leave quite suddenly, but Athrun said you like it so thanks!"

She wasn't quite sure of what was going through her head talking like there was nothing awkward in this conversation. She was also dying to know what was going through Dearka's head, and she hoped it wasn't something along the lines of "bitch", "heartbreaker", etc.

"Yeah it was really good. You did a really good job sending a message that everyone would be able to understand." Dearka complemented her. Yzak nodded his agreement, too taciturn keep talking.

"So why do two of ZAFT's finest seem so miserable on such a nice evening? If you don't mind me asking."

Yzak didn't want to share his troubles with someone that he didn't really know, but maybe a female perspective would help him in some way.

"Yeah I do mind, but since you already asked, ha, why not?' He was such a cynic. "I found out that my mother has basically betrothed me to someone without consulting me on the matter. Then I come to realize that the person I'm engaged to happens to be on the Joule Team."

"Ouch." was all she could think to say.

"Just wait it gets better. So it's not like I can avoid this person. She's in my unit, a part of our everyday function. I managed to get to about Wednesday when she actually confronts me for behaving differently. Really, she just walks up to me and asks me if something was bothering me because I was treating her like she was a toothpick, and not the capable soldier I had assigned to my elite team. She then suggested that if that was the case then she could easily transfer to a different unit."

Miriallia dimly thought that if there was such a woman who could stand up to Yzak Joule, and risk the consequences then they were probably perfect each other. She kept her mouth shut though, and listened intently to the rest of his story.

"Yeah well, then that set me off, and we argued. I could've called her insubordinate, but unfortunately this is more personal matter that I don't want the whole galaxy to know about. I then proceeded to go try and confront my mother about the whole plot.-"

"Which of course resolved the whole situation," Dearka cut in sarcastically.

"Just shut up Dearka, it was your suggestion anyhow. You idiot," Yzak said to the now grinning Dearka "Yeah, and then I went to talk to my mother, Ezalia Joule..."

_Yzak walked into his mothers living room. He had called earlier to let her know he was coming by to have a talk with her. The room was neat, just as she would have had the servants organize things. Organize things just like she would with his life. Ezalia Joule resembled her son except that he was now taller than her, and he was more broad shouldered than she, but his coloring and features took after her. _

_She was sitting peacefully on one of the couches. Ezalia knew exactly what her son had come to talk about, and he would fine that there was no getting out of it. He could yell however much he wanted. _After all, _she mused. _Mother knows best, right?

"_Mother, you have no right! NONE WHATSOEVER!" Yzak started, skipping the civilities that he felt were a waste of time. "I mean really MARRIAGE? Isn't that my decision?"_

_She watched him fume, his face showing how angry he was. "Well, I thought that I taught you better. Where are your manners? Not a 'hello mother' or 'how are you today?'. Really, son it's no wonder you didn't have a girl before with this attitude." she said calmly._

_For a moment he was really tempted to throw something at her. Did she really think he was that stupid to be thrown off by a couple of calm words that were supposed to make him feel shame?_

"_Mother, hello. Wish I could say I actually cared about how you are doing today." Ezalia's gaze narrowed as he said that. "Really, did you think that I would sit back calmly and accept what you are doing to my life? I'm only 21. I think that I have plenty of time to find the right girl by MYSELF! Or are you just that desperate to be a grandmother?"_

_That irked her. All she did was find him a perfectly good girl of good family who he could start a life with, and this was how he repaid her? The ungrateful whelp! He forgot who raised him! She wasn't that old, or senile. She just like to see everything in it's order where it should be, and Shiho Hahnefuss should be with her son._

"_Phaw! As if I care whether or not you procreate!" she yelled back at him, fully into the argument now. "With your ungrateful attitude I would hate to see what any child of yours would be like anyhow. The Hahnefuss's are of good family. They would be a worthwhile connection, besides you already know Shiho so at least I picked someone who you are aquatinted with."_

_Yzak, was trembling with rage. He had worked his way up in the military by his own merits, had gained a seat on the Supreme Council by his own merits, and she thinks that just because he knows Shiho that he should be thanking her on bended knee? _

"_Shiho is a member of the Joule Team, mother. You forget that as my subordinate this could effect us in ways you could scarcely imagine."_

"_Oh please, don't give me that crap. She has made it this far all on her own, why would that ever change?. There would be nothing to suggest anything otherwise by you two marrying. That's just an excuse. You better just shut up now Yzak. The paperwork has already been finalized between me and the Hahnefuss's. Your going to get married whether you like it or not."_

"_BUT!"_

"_No buts!" she cut him off sharply. "I will hear no more about it. You may leave."_

_He stormily left her home. When he was out of earshot she began to laugh. It was remarkable really how similar they were. She found it a bit unnerving in some ways to see so much of herself in him, until he could master his temper he didn't have a chance in beating her. She learned that herself. Ezalia knew that she didn't show it too often, but she was truly proud of all he had accomplished. She chuckled some more. Oh he and Shiho were perfect for each other, they'd realize it, hopefully. She would make him happy, and oh how her son deserved to be happy._

"…. So there you have it. My mother is trying to run my life. What could be worse than that when you're an adult?"

Miriallia had listened with rapt attention, but from her point of view she didn't think she could answer him in a way that would please him.

"Yeah, that's rough buddy, but I don't know. I haven't met the girl to whom your engaged to, though her being on your team shouldn't be too much of an issue. Plus, I don't know, but from the sound of her she might actually be perfect for you. I think I'd like her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled. Dearka snorted understanding perfectly.

"Your really dense sometimes Yzak. You just mention that she's a woman, if she's elite enough to be on your team, and put up with your temper… She must be something special. Is she ugly or something, what is your objection other than your mother set you up with her?"

Yzak was dumbfounded. Since he recognized that Shiho was a woman, he had been looking at her differently. "No she has really pretty long blackish hair-" he stopped embarrassed for speaking aloud his thoughts. His two companions were laughing hard at him, making him lean on his elbow and call for another round of alcohol.

* * *

The next day at Cagalli's mansion she was sitting at the head of the table in one of her conference rooms with the rest of Orb's representative's. She had thought she would be tired from last night, but it had actually allowed her to sleep better than she had in ages. Today she was dressed in her tailored purple suit, her hair pulled back for a sleek professional look.

She had introduced a new plan to help with rebuilding. It would help the Morgenroete facility recover from the damage it had sustained during the battle for Orb. In a moment some specialists who had been conducting the experiment would come in to share their information, in a hope to convince them this could benefit not only Orb bet the rest of the world.

She pressed a button for a split second to let her secretary know to send them in. The former Captain Murrue Ramius, Mue La Flaga, and Andrew Waltfield entered the room the latter carrying a cup of coffee.

"Just to let you all know, your coffee here sucks," _thank you Mr. Waltfield for having to of all things say, say that._ Cagalli thought.

"Excuse my colleague. He's a coffee fanatic, and thinks that unless it's brewed by him its horrible." Miss Murrue smoothed over. The Representative's actually chuckled and didn't seem to mind. Cagalli breathed a sigh of relief. She had fought hard for them to get into this room, it was a fine line that they were on though.

"Yes, well Gentlemen as Representative Athha has no doubt explained to you the purpose of our visit is to fully explain what we want to undertake. I am the engineering expert, Mr. Waltfield here is responsible for the necessary intelligence, and Mr. La Flaga is the pilot."

"Yes, gentlemen I'm the one who makes the impossible possible," he said his usual catch phrase making Cagalli smile appreciatively. He had had a hard time fully recovering his memory, but he completely remembered that his name was Mue La Flaga, and most of his memories from that life.

"Be that as it may, the idea is really simple. We take unused mobile suits from the wars and outfit them with reconstruction equipment. These mobile suits can then be used to help repair buildings, and other sites. With every area all the weak spots that need to be fixed the can be put into our systems where pilots out of a job can be trained to do the reconstruction work. This project would help speed recovery, and give people a living. It's a win win situation as far as I'm concerned." Miss Murrue explained.

She then presented all of her designs to explain what would be changed in the suits to make them non military standard like removing unnecessary guns. All her projections were sound, they had tested the idea fully upon the Morgenroete facility itself for proof. That was Mr. Waltfield's area of expertise. He had gained all the information on the area, had figured what would be necessary from the mobile suit and had put the information in the network for the use of the pilot. Mr. La Flaga had then explained why it would be the job of former pilots and not civilians trained to do so because it was a lot easier to teach a dog a new trick than house break a puppy. He also went into detail how much easier the repairs went with the assistance of the mobile suits. They also provided detailed information about the sound repairs of the Morgenroete facility as proof.

The representative's were impressed despite themselves. They decided to consider the idea for a day or two and let Cagalli know their verdict. It was about as good as Cagalli could have hoped for. As soon as the other representative's left she gave each of them a hug, a proper greeting between comrades as they had been.

"Well that went really well. Thank you Mue, Miss Murrue, Mr. Waltfield! That actually went extremely well, I think we got it."

"No problem kiddo. We were more than happy too, it's a good idea, and would help out a lot of people." Mue said.

"Yeah, it really was our pleasure. Morgenroete was a great facility, it was almost the least I could do to repay what I owed it," Miss Murrue added.

"Well, I'm sorry Cagalli, but I'm afraid I'm not cut out for these meetings. Those guys in the suits were too stuffy for my taste, and this coffee really is crud." Cagalli tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't so she gave in and said, "I completely agree. Why don't you three come with me. I happen to have much better coffee in my quarters."

They followed her through the hallways to where her living room was. Mr. Waltfield was able to exchange his coffee for something more to his taste, and then Lacus and Kira entered the room.

"Surprise! Remember these guys? I thought you might like to catch up."

"Miss Murrue! Mue! Mr. Waltfield!" Kira said astonished.

"It's great to see you all again," Lacus said cheerfully.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Haha. I just couldn't help but use Mue's signature phrase. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! I had a blast writing parts of this, and yes next chapter could potentially have the Gala where a fateful encounter is bound to occur, but notice the title of the story, it's Rebuilding. This means that things don't happen quickly. It's a process, especially when you want things done right. Thanks again for all the reviews!

~Gonturan

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Survivor18: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! You gave me awesome advice that totally helped me out. As for your questions, you'll have to wait and find out, but thank you for your past ideas which helped inspire me as I kept on writing. Please keep reviewing, they put a smile on my face! : )

**Cagallirocks: **No problem, I hate being confused about a story. I'm glad that your enjoying it!

**Sophie: **Eh, I guess we can't get everything right. Thanks for letting me know that I had an error. It's kinda too late to change that, but I appreciate that you pointed it out to me. I hope that despite that you continue to read and enjoy my version of this fanfic.

**Dehvz: **Thanks for the chapter by chapter review! It was nice that you got so into the story. I'm sorry this chapter isn't the gala yet, but when I do write that one, Cagalli will definitely be in a dress. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the others! Thanks again!

Thanks everybody! I LOVE REVIEWS, to all non anonymous reviewers, thanks also you really brighten up my day!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **_OK, whew! Sorry for the long wait. Writing for this chapter turned out to be trickier than I expected. It started out as something else and turned into this. I'm not too disappointed in it and I hope that everyone enjoys it! Thanks again for all the reviews, and adding me on favorites/story alerts! It makes me so happy! Again thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Rebuilding. Please review! I love them! :D

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gundam Seed, or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter Six**_

Cagalli's living room hardly ever had so many people present in it. Mue La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, and Andrew Waltfield had joined them for the day after their meeting with Orb's representatives. Kira and Lacus looked especially pleased to see them, and Kira was thinking _What a great surprise!_

"Hello to you too, kiddo" Andrew Waltfield said gruffly holding a much better mug of coffee in his hands.

Miss Murrue walked over to both of them and gave them a hug, she had always felt close to Kira since she was the reason he got involved in the wars. She smiled happy to see two of her most valuable friends.

"Hey Kira. How are you? Still with the lovely Miss Lacus I see," Mue said teasing the pair. "It's good to see you too."

"Hey Murrue, Mue, when are you going to correct everyone?" Andrew asked the pair, raising an eyebrow in there direction. Clearly he was aware, and annoyed by his partners lack of forthcoming.

Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus looked at the three confused. Mue and Murrue were blushing, and Andrew just took another sip of his coffee scowling into the contents.

"Correct us?" Cagalli echoed surprised. Kira just looked at them. In all his time of knowing the two of them he could understand Miss Murrue keeping it to herself if that was all it was, but Mue hardly every had a problem speaking about anything. Lacus said nothing she just examined the pair closer. They had been together on the Archangel, and even after Mue lost his memory there had still been a connection between the two as Neo and Murrue like Mue and Murrue. That was when she saw it. Lacus clapped a hand over her mouth, but still let out a sound of glee. She joyfully ran over to the two and gave them a big hug, saying "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

Kira and Cagalli were still confused. The matters of relationships were often still a gray area for them, for all their quick thinking on the battlefield, with electronics, or politics they still didn't always pick up on the small things.

"What? What is it Lacus?" Kira asked her. Andrew laughed noticing how the twins couldn't see what was right in front of them.

"Well Cagalli, Kira," Murrue started. "It actually isn't Ramius anymore." Here she turned to look up into Mue's twinkling eyes. "It's Mrs. Murrue La Flaga, and has been for some months now."

She said it with such happiness that all the two could do was smile themselves. They looked closer and noticed the square cut diamond located on Murrue's left ring finger. Then once it clicked they went and gave the two a hug and congratulations also.

"How could you guys not tell us!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought we were closer than that!" Kira added, pretending to be offended.

"It's not their fault the two of you are slow when it comes to seeing things right in front of you" Andrew interjected.

Lacus started laughing afraid that Mr. Waltfield had a point. The newly wedded couple also started laughing.

"We wanted to tell you guys, but we knew how busy you have been," Mue said. " We were married a few months ago in a quiet ceremony with only our parents, Erica Simmons, and Andrew here present. Any more than that and it would have been swamped with the paparazzi."

After the war the important people had turned into instant celebrities. Lacus and Cagalli who were already used to such attention from a young age knew how to deal with it. They nodded their heads in sympathy. Kira who now had a huge fan girl base understood completely. He had been thrilled to find out that Cagalli's home was heavily fortified and had a gated entrance.

"Interesting," Lacus smiled. "I can't wait to see how much you surprise everyone at the gala! You are going aren't you?"

"Murrue was all set for not going, but I talked her into it. It should be a fun party anyhow. Besides this way I can st-"

Murrue put a hand over her husband's mouth. "Yes well I think that's enough out of you."

"Awww! Wait what was he about to say?" Kira complained.

Mue was cracking up, and Murrue was blushing like mad. Andrew Waltfield looked at them all with mild amusement. Cagalli just looked totally blown away, Kira was just clueless, and Lacus well she was just smiling. He thought that Lacus Clyne was probably the smartest of the lot, but often fooled everyone with her pink hair and her sweet innocent disposition. He snorted drawing their attention. He couldn't help it. It was just all too funny.

"Oh, come on Murrue. It's not like their not going to find out. Why don't you let Mue finish? Or would you rather I say it?"

At her continued silence and hand still clapped over Mue's mouth, Andrew took that as a go to spill the beans.

"Well. Murrue here has been widely known to be working back at the Morgenroete facilities. As Murrue is a looker, naturally she has been receiving a lot of phone calls from men of past acquaintance who would like to take the Miss Ramius out for a good time, not knowing that she is now Mrs. La Flaga. You catch my drift?"

They all continued to look at him. Except for Lacus who was still currently smiling.

"Naturally Mue wants to show off his new bride and send those blokes a message to lay off. He has a lot more self control than I do. I would've broken a few jaws already."

Mue cleared his throat. Murrue hastily removed her hand from his mouth. "Ahem, well yeah sorry to ruin my image for you Andrew, but I'm afraid we'll be seeing Captain John Harrington of the earth alliance at the gala with a superbly broken jaw."

* * *

Athrun checked his watch it was nearly noon and still Kira hadn't shown up. If he hadn't been sure that he would be here to pick him up he would have made the arrangements for his travel and accommodations himself instead of waiting here for him to show up whenever he felt like it. It was a good thing he dressed casually with his sunglasses on. He didn't really want to be recognized.

There. He saw him. Kira was speeding closer to where Athrun was standing in a vintage electric blue corvette. Kira skidded to a stop, probably more for effect than actual need to do so. He stepped out of the car, and gave a sort of apologetic smile and then a real grin at the car.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to beg my little sister to let me borrow her toy."

"Your sister's toy? This beauty is Cagalli's?" Athrun said in disbelief.

"Yup, and she thinks that I just went for a drive while she and Lacus have their 'formal' meeting. It was all very formal and calmly mannered until I came," Kira grinned as he remembered her livid face. "She yelled some, wondering why I had to borrow it right then and there. And how the hell did I even know that she owned it. You know it's just too easy to tick her off sometimes."

Athrun of course knew only too well Cagalli's temper, and that if Kira was able to escape with only a tongue lashing meant that either she was maturing or something else. It was both funny and horrifying to him to think about. Plus, if she heard him refer to her as his _little _sister she'd knock his block off.

"Yeah, try being her bodyguard for once," he laughed at the memories. "You have to put up with all kinds of nonsense. She thinks that she can take care of her own safety and do her job at the same time. I don't know when I've been kept more on my toes as a civilian."

"I can imagine, she's a real firecracker, but you gotta love her for it."

They climbed into the car after a typical male appreciation of the classic vehicle. They argued about who should drive it back, but decided it would be best if Kira did, since they were pretty sure Cagalli would be able to tell who drove her car last. Kira being the slightly more conscientious driver though Athrun would disagree.

They soon were back at Cagalli's home and were able to park the car back in one of her garages. Cagalli really did enjoy splurging on her "toys" even if she didn't get to "play" with them very often. It was another one of those characteristics of hers that had been dampened by her workaholic nature. She was an image of the proper leader. If it were to be known that the Chief Representative kept really nice sports cars and actually owned a personal sky grasper the public might view her with a different eye.

"I'm afraid that I am jealous of your sisters collection," said Athrun.

"Don't worry. It's normal. So am I."

Kira then lead Athrun in through a side entrance to the kitchens where Kira was now widely known to have a healthy appetite. They left with a big bag of snacks that the head chef practically shoved on them, and they weren't disappointed to have to take it. Kira then led Athrun back to where he thought was where Cagalli had more guest rooms near to where he and Lacus were located, but Athrun stopped him telling him he was going the wrong way.

"What do you mean I'm going the wrong way!"

"That if we go that way we'll end up in the administrative wing, and Cagalli will find out that I'm here!"

"Well maybe she should!"

"What so she can kick me out before I even have a chance to talk to her?"

"Huh, you have a point there," Kira conceded. Then the pair stopped and began to laugh hysterically. There was a chirp from a mechanical bird that then came flying to land on Kira's shoulder. Athrun smiled widely now, happy that his best friend had kept his gift for so long. A big man with long iron gray hair pulled back into a ponytail then strode over to where the young men stood.

"Kisaka! Hey, you remember Athrun right?"

Kisaka said nothing. He just continued walking over to them and when he reached Athrun he picked him up by his collar and hauled him off his feet. Athrun was feeling decidedly intimidated. He should've expected this, he thought. Kisaka treated Cagalli as his daughter, and Athrun had in his mind really hurt his daughter.

"Oh yeah," Kira muttered to himself. "He definitely remembers Athrun." Kira couldn't blame Kisaka for his feelings either as there would always be a part of him that would want to throttle Athrun for hurting his sister.

Kisaka only looked Athrun straight in the eye and said this, "You better not hurt her again. I don't care about what happened in the past. Make it better, and if you hurt her again. Let's just say I will hurt you, and I don't care what position your in."

He then put Athrun down, and completely relaxed his posture. It was as though the scary Kisaka had completely disappeared. Here now he stood smiling at the two young men thinking that it had been a while since he had seen them this healthy standing next to each other.

"So Athrun. I didn't know that you were going to be staying here too." He gave a pointed look in Kira's direction who sheepishly returned his gaze. Athrun had impressively regained his composure and was able to respond in what he hoped was a casual enough manner.

"Yeah. I didn't know I was either until Kira and Lacus informed me of my travel arrangements, and I showed up on your doorstep."

"Huh, I guess that means Cagalli doesn't know that you're here either and that you probably want to keep it that way for the time being am I correct?"

"Yes sir. If at all possible we would want to keep it from Cagalli until the last possible moment," Kira said.

"Ah, I understand completely," _and if he didn't _Kisaka thought, _I know someone who can explain it to me._ "Well if your looking for a guest bedroom they are in the other wing."

"Ha! I told you Kira!" Athrun said feeling vindicated. Over two years since he had last stepped into this place and he still knew the layout better than Kira who had visited several times.

"Shut up," Kira said wearily knowing that he'd never live this down.

They began to continue their way to get Athrun safely hidden in a proper guest quarters. Before they left Kisaka, Athrun spoke quietly to him in response to Kisaka's earlier threatening statement.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I'm in love with her. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused, and I will make it better. I promise."

* * *

"Hey Cagalli, you don't mind if Kira and I go out do you?" Lacus asked Cagalli as they were finishing putting the signed forms in their respective briefcases.

"Not at all," Cagalli said smiling. "That's fine. I'm going to go pick up Mir at the shuttle port later anyhow. I told her she could stay here rather than pay for a hotel room that's not as nice. Plus its not like I don't have plenty of room here."

"Oh tell her I say 'hi' ok?" Lacus said earnestly.

"Will do," she chuckled. "I'm really just thrilled to have an excuse to get out of here. I would have loved to pick you guys up myself, but Kisaka put his foot down saying that he couldn't put a bodyguard in one of my cars and fit you two in as well. Ha ha! I had to compromise with him that a car could follow me while I drove there."

"That's fine, plus that means you won't be here all by yourself while we're out."

"Heh, me alone in this house!" Cagalli snorted. "When that day comes I'll prance around in a frilly dress singing songs."

"Ooh, I wouldn't go that far, that would be more of a punishment for those around you wouldn't it?" Lacus teased, knowing that Cagalli was really rather tone deaf when it came to singing.

"Ha! Too true! I can't hold a single note!"

"Yup!" Lacus smiled. "But even though there are always people in your house Cagalli. You are still often alone. That's ok, but you know you don't have to be, right?"

Cagalli wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She knew deep down that what Lacus was saying was right, but for some reason she didn't want to acknowledge it. She wouldn't. Not then. She felt tiny pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I hope that you and Kira have a good time tonight. My dolt of a brother better treat you to a five star meal."

Lacus saw the struggle in her friends face, before it changed back to one of her calm blank political faces. She decided not to say anything further, she'd have to face it all soon enough.

"Don't worry. Your brother is always the perfect gentleman. We're going to have a great time. I love the fact that I still get butterflies in my stomach like it was our first date. He makes me… He makes me feel so special you know?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Cagalli said quietly. "So what are you going to wear?"

* * *

Athrun had from the moment they found his room, been kept to his quarters. Kira stayed and they talked, messed around. Kira had been very serious that if Cagalli found out that he was there, not to name names.

"I am perfectly serious, Athrun. She will murder me in cold blood. Or at the very least chase me around the mansion, and proceed to kick me out."

"Ha-ha… You know it's your own fault. I didn't ask to be brought here."

"I haven't heard you complaining either."

Athrun began to blush slightly. He hadn't been too surprised to find out that he was staying with Lacus and Kira at Cagalli's home. He was actually intrigued with the whole setup because it would make it that much easier for him to see and talk to Cagalli, and that much harder for her to kick him out.

"Yeah. So what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Will you and Lacus come to visit me?"

"Ah, yeah. Just not tonight."

"Really? I would have thought that the two conspirators would want to see through to the end the well being of their pawns. What are you doing then?"

"I'm taking Lacus out on a date."

"Ooh! Fun, you better treat her right Kira. That's a good enough reason to leave me hanging so your off the hook."

Kira rolled his eyes. Athrun could be so melodramatic sometimes. "Really that means so much to me."

"Hey it should. She was my fiancé at one point, and is still one of my best friends."

"Yes, and you are trying to date my sister. That makes it even doesn't it?"

The door suddenly opened and as Athrun fell over the side of the bed trying to hide, the figure suddenly started to laugh. It was Lacus who suddenly entered without knocking.

"You two should see your faces. Really! That was just priceless!"

She walked over to where Kira was sitting on a chair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The she went to Athrun who was still lying on the floor on the other side of the bed breathing deeply.

"It's good to see you again Athrun sorry for the scare. I suppose I should have knocked?"

Athrun groaned as he began to sit up. He then cursed slightly at Kira's and his own carelessness it could have been Cagalli coming through those doors for all they knew.

"Yeah, well that would have been really nice. So how's the pink princess these days? Are you enjoying some of the free time you have before the gala?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm loving the time off. Did Kira tell you he was taking me out tonight? That's why we can't keep you company. Sorry. I know that we're the reason you're here and all, and that Cagalli doesn't even know that you're here yet. And I'm just going to stop talking right now."

Athrun began to laugh. For Lacus to start rambling, even if it was a short kind of rambling was too funny. He didn't doubt that his friends only had their best interests in heart, Kira and Lacus were like a brother and sister to him so he forgave their exuberant tendencies.

"So Athrun. Did you know that Miss Murrue and Mue got married?" Kira asked to steer the conversation back to the present.

"Ah. No. I actually have been out of contact with them as well if truth be told," Athrun said honestly. "But that's great! Really, I would have expected that it would have happened sooner so that's great!"

"Yeah, your taking it a lot better than I did. It was funny too Mr. Waltfield-"

"Mr. Waltfield was here too? Kira come on it's taking you forever to tell me anything."

"Hey what do you think I'm doing now!"

"Ok, ok. Continue please."

Lacus watched the two of them bickering like children. It was actually a lovely hilarious sight for her to see those two best friends acting so relaxed. But, she mused, if they kept this up, Cagalli might come and question someone about the noise…

"Ok so I'm going to go get ready for our date, ok Kira? Athrun Cagalli should be leaving here soon too. She's going to go pick up Mir at the shuttle port. So that way you can go down to the kitchens and get some food ok?"

"Lacus your too good for us, you know that?"

* * *

When Athrun was left alone in his room, he laid back on his bed and ran a finger over the red ruby pendant that hung around his neck. He remembered when he got it, and from who. Especially who. He wondered what she might think if she knew he still kept it and wore it everyday?

There were so many memories that just had her in it. The first one was one of his favorites, even if it did involve a gender mix up and the two of them almost killing each other. That's when they first were able to become friends.

"_Oh, I'm Cagalli! What's your name?"_

A foolish thing to ask the enemy, but that didn't stop her. She smiled as she walked away on that island. After that and then meeting her again had been such a surprise, but even then he had been happy to see her again. Even when she was yelling at him, he needed to be yelled at, to have some sense knocked back into him through his thick skull. He had been happy to be yelled at by her.

She was the first girl that he had ever really liked, and he wanted her to be the last. He was so stupid to go back to ZAFT that second time. He realized that now, and if he had known that she would end up only giving him that farewell hug, he never would have let her go.

She was what saved him that first time. She was so stubborn, and often made people face things that they would rather not. He breathed heavily. Cagalli Yula Athha made him a better person. They complimented each other.

He had been angry, shocked, and hurt when he heard that she was going to marry Yuna Seiran. He had been thinking only about himself, and didn't even stop to think about the Cagalli that he knew and trusted. He was such an idiot.

He would get her back. Even if it took a year, or ten years.

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Survivor18:** Hahahahaha! No it's my secret! Ha ha, I'm just kidding. Thanks for another great review! The comment is actually in Chapter 2 and don't worry, the comment will probably be loudly verbalized later on by Cagalli as she will probably be extremely ticked off with actions of said brother. That is all I'm going to say right now so you'll just have to keep reading to figure it out! I have a lot of fun writing about Yzak, he's just so… cynical, and hot headed. It really is fun writing about him. As for the rest again just read and find out. Thanks again for the review, I love all of your comments!

**Again thanks to all who reviewed! I love all of your comments they really make me happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update sooner this time! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **_How many times should I say sorry for yet again taking forever to update? Probably like a billion. But here it is. Once I started writing it I had a lot of fun. This chapter has a lot of point-of-view from Shiho, so I hope you enjoy it, and a special surprise! I love Kira! I love Athrun too, just wait till you see what I have planned for him in the later chapters. Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really make me feel like its worth it to write it. Diddo to all who added my story to their story alerts/favorites. Please read/review and enjoy! I love reviews!

~Gonturan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Wish I did!**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

They were about to board a shuttle preparing to descend through the atmosphere to earth. More specifically Orb. One group looked far more relaxed than the other passengers, who did not regularly travel to earth, or have complete faith in the machinery. In fact that one group looked almost bored. Nothing stood out from them to say they weren't normal civilians, they just assumed they traveled a lot. That would be an understatement.

The Joule Team was conditioned in space, they were the elite of the ZAFT military. A little trip down to earth was practically routine. Of course they were bored. Yzak Joule grimaced at the looks other passengers were throwing there way. _Thank God they had there own compartment _,he thought. It was irritating in and of itself that they were forced to attend a gala of all things, but that they had to travel like civilians as well.

"You hate this don't you?" Dearka Elsman ribbed his friend.

An answering scowl was all he got in return.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. They're just trying to give us a vacation. And hey, it's not as though we're going to die from this experience, right? Loosen up Yzak. Try to enjoy yourself."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have your betrothed/insubordinate ignoring you. ARGH! I can't do this anymore! She's driving me insane!" The silver haired commander lost his temper. Finally the boarding calls came one and they were able to go into the private section reserved for them.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was decisively ignoring Yzak Joule. During this trip she only had to follow her orders as a soldier, nothing more. If the idiot couldn't handle it well tough. She had no sympathy for people without any common sense. Damn, she wondered why she even cared. She took an empty seat in an empty section.

Yzak decided that it would best for all if he were to separate from everyone and go sit with the pilot. At least that would take his mind off of some things. Plus he didn't know if he could hold his temper if he stayed in that compartment. Dearka however was feeling extremely relaxed. More than he had in weeks.

He saw Shiho sitting by herself, and decided to sit by her today.

"Hello, Shiho. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yes," was her icy reply.

"Oh I can! Thanks gorgeous!" he said completely ignoring her frosty exterior.

Shiho eyed the tall tan blonde man with annoyance and an evil stare that would make a normal person disappear. She was out of uniform and was still wearing pants he noted. Some things never do change, Dearka thought mildly.

"I see that your hearing is still impaired, and that means that you must be back to normal."

Dearka was momentarily stunned. He didn't think he was acting any differently, nor that Shiho of all people would be the one who would notice it and bring it to his attention.

"What do you mean, back to normal? I'm just as normal…. as I normally am?" he paused momentarily confused with his own reasoning. "Yeah I'm just as normal as I normally am!"

Shiho laughed, it wasn't hard to laugh at Dearka Elsman. "Yeah if you can call being you, normal!"

Dearka clutched his heart in exaggeration. "Ouch! I've been wounded! Do you hear that? It's-"

"The sound of your ego deflating," Shiho wryly interjected.

"Man you sure are mean, Shiho! You're a meanie!"

"And Dearka has reverted back to the kindergarten age, how surprising! Now go away!"

"No!" he crossed his arms, fully exaggerating everything.

"Dearka!" Shiho clenched her teeth. Sometimes there were times when a good argument was fun but when it involved sparing like 5 year olds about to yell for mommy, or complain to the teacher it was just annoying.

"Ha-ha, ok ok. I'll stop annoying you but this is so boring!" he whined. "Yzak is sitting with the pilots so I don't have anyone to sit with!"

"Why don't you go join him?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"You sound like a petulant child."

"You too are so alike. Your both so mean to me!"

"WHAT! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT HARDHEADED FOOL!"

That drew looks from the rest of the team who looked over to see what had riled up Shiho. When they saw it was only Dearka they were just happy it wasn't them.

At the stares from the others, she lowered her voice. "I am nothing like that loud mouthed idiot!"

Dearka could barely hold in his mirth. They really are alike. He hardly ever had this much fun arguing with anyone other than Yzak or the varied other few.

"Awww, come on Shiho. You gotta give Yzak a break. This was a huge surprise to him. He's handling it the only way he knows how! You can't say that your pleased with this arrangement by your parents are you? Are you?"

Shiho's face was a mask as she considered the whole situation. Was she pleased, as Dearka put it, with how Yzak's parents and her parent's or more accurately their moms maneuvered them into a this arrangement without consulting them? No. The other question was about feelings, and Shiho for the most part didn't do the whole talking about feelings with blabber mouths.

"No I'm not happy with this situation any more than he is. I just think that he could man up and not take it out on me. I'm in the same boat."

"Oh so your ignoring of him is going to magically make things all so much better, " Dearka drawled.

"Dearka. Mind your own business. I know that it's hard to believe, but I am a girl. I'm a girl who just found out that she was engaged to her commanding officer. I've had enough of this. Please leave me alone for the rest of the flight."

She got up and moved to another seat on the other side and began to look out the window of the shuttle.

Dearka stayed where he was, serious now, considering what was going on in the heads of these two people who were so determined to go there own way, and had just been thrust together. If this hadn't happened it was quite possible it would have happened on its own with happier results.

Neither one of them had noticed Yzak standing to the side of the door. Watching the two of them have their conversation. He looked at Shiho, and wanted to do a mixture of things all at once. Yell, scream at her, and have her argue back. Her long brown hair was silky smooth, he wanted to run his hands through it… ARGH! And then he wanted to send her to the brig for being so damn obstinate. Which he found mildly attractive. The strange thing was he hadn't really noticed before this… incident. He wondered what she would look like in a skirt. He wanted to smack his hand against his head for just thinking that.

He had always appreciated her skills as a soldier. She never complained, and performed her duties well. He had noticed with vague interest that she didn't wear the optional skirt, but wore pants. That had made him respect her, and believe that she wanted to be taken seriously. Not to mention that it helped that she was on the same skill level as Dearka combat wise. And boy could she insult him as well, way better than any male soldier. Why would he want to marry a woman like that?

The shuttle landed at Orb, and the Joule Team exited the shuttle where they were then escorted to a fancy hotel. Dearka took this to mean that since they were no longer on the flight that he could take this time to talk to Shiho some more. When he moved to talk to her, Shiho expertly avoided him by hitting a few pressure points that would stop him from talking long enough for her to get away, her low ponytail swinging behind her. Sometimes it was just irritating to be the only female on a team of idiotic testosterone crazy males.

Yzak was laughing heartily at Dearka. Dearka, noting that it was genuine laughter, merely grimaced as he rubbed the spots that Shiho had quickly jabbed.

"Shut up Yzak. Lets go to our rooms."

* * *

There was now more female laughter coming out of Cagalli's rooms than ever. With the arrival of Miriallia two days before the gala, and all preparations seemingly complete they were spending their time going over their outfits and general girl stuff.

Kira and Athrun merely grimaced about the thought of another uncomfortable night spent in a tux. The only good thing about them being so excited about it meant that Athrun wasn't alone in his room, bored stiff. Kira was getting annoyed with it as well.

"Hey didn't you ask her if your new ZAFT Military Head could stay here?" Athrun asked determined to find a way to escape.

"Ummm… yeah Lacus did ask that, but more specifically she's not even expecting to see you until the night of the gala, and your not even supposed to arrive until the day of the gala."

"Great! That's bloody terrific!" After nearly two days spent in the room he was a little irritated.

"Ugh! I know what if I ask Cagalli if she minds if I go out and then you can sneak out with me? We'll take Cagalli's toy, and have a guy's day. Didn't you get a call from Yzak or Dearka saying that they would be arriving today? "

Athrun had begun to smile the moment Kira had mentioned his sisters "toy". "Yes let's go. PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Now they both were chuckling about how melodramatic they were being.

Kira left the room to question the ladies if it would be alright to leave the premises and coax his sister to let him take the corvette out for a spin as well. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" one of them called out (one of the girls).

"Hey it's me Kira. Can I open the door?"

"NO!"

"Not yet!"

"Wait just a minute!" came the mixture of frantic replies amidst girlish laughter.

Lacus then breathlessly opened the door a crack. She gave him a wide smile reserved just for him. She was dressed today in a short dress of multicolored pink and purple flowers. Her pink hair was down with only her trademark gold hair accessory, ever since the end of the war she had been wearing it up more often.

"Hi Kira! Sorry about that," she laughed. "How are you?"

Kira was looking at the love of his life. _She's so cute!_ he thought. Before he realized what he was doing he had pulled Lacus towards him, tilted her face up to his and began a passionate embrace.

Cagalli and Miriallia wondering what had pulled Lacus out of the room watched interestedly from the doorway at the very passionate embrace. When he released her, Lacus stepped back as though dizzy, eyes clouded by the sudden intensity of his embrace.

"Hey Cagalli do you mind if I borrow your car again? I think I'd like to go out and visit some places."

"Uh, huh. Sure if you tell me what sparked the sudden attack on my friend here, brother."

"Oh, ummm," Kira stumbled starting to blush a little bit. Mir and Cagalli began to laugh at his obvious discomfort. Lacus was now standing with a very pleased look on her face, also had a pretty blush.

"Ha-ha! Let him have the car Cagalli. We've been doing our own stuff he might as well get out and enjoy himself," said Mir.

Cagalli paused as if considering, but then relented. "Ok you can, but if you are as hard on the brakes as you were the last time you drove it-I'll kill you." She said only half joking.

"Ok, I promise. Thanks!"

Cagalli and Mir then returned to her room leaving Lacus out there with her boyfriend.

"Your doing this to get Athrun out of the house for a bit aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, he's going stir crazy being stuck in there without anything to do. It's starting to affect me. Sorry about the abruptness-"

"It didn't seem like I minded," Lacus cut him off with a laugh.

He started to say something but was cut off when she smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to repay the favor. After she rested her head on his chest, and said, "I love you Kira, have fun with Athrun." She then left him standing in the middle of the hallway as she went back inside Cagalli's room where the other two were waiting for some juicy details.

Kira then left, struck again by his good luck in having his love reciprocated by such an angel. When he walked back absently into Athrun's room he smiled lazily and threw himself into one of the over-sized chairs.

"You sly dog. Tell me when are you actually going to propose to her?" Athrun said having seen that look of love on his best friends face meaning he had seen Lacus.

"I-, uh well," Kira stammered. "I was kind of hoping that you'd help me pick out a ring today."

"It's about time, let's go now!"

While Kira and Athrun happily, and now nervously, departed Cagalli's home the three girls resumed their activities in Cagalli's room with only the exception of a new topic of conversation.

* * *

"So Lacus! Come on spill. How lovely is your relationship going with Kira?" Miriallia asked the still blushing pink princess.

"Its going well. I think. I love Kira so much."

"All I know was that that was one steamy kiss."

Lacus only smiled sweetly.

"Ok. Not to be a spoil sport, but that is my twin."

"That you've only known about for the last few years," said Mir.

"True. But I only want to say that any engrossing details about certain aspects of my brother can be told to Mir. Just leave me out of it. Though that was one hell of a kiss, even I didn't know that he had it in him."

They all laughed at that and resumed their activities which included trying to pick out what they were going to wear for the gala tomorrow night. Cagalli's closet held numerous dresses that had been worn on occasion to state affairs, but had hardly ever been worn once. Lacus had brought with her what seemed like a closet of dresses, and Mir having been asked on short notice only brought with her the one she had worn to her gallery opening.

"I like the green one on you Mir," said Lacus.

"Yeah it's one of the few that actually fit me." This was due to the fact that while each girl had matured more in their own way they definitely couldn't expect to be able to share all their clothes anymore.

"You know what I think that we need? I think we should go shopping for some new dresses since obviously this is going nowhere. Mir you deserve something to do your figure justice, and Lacus you can get something that will make my brother tongue tied."

Lacus giggled at the thought of tongue tying Kira. She didn't show it, but sometimes she wondered what was taking him so long. She said that she loved him, and meant it. There was no one else for her but Kira Yamato, but she didn't know if she could take the waiting anymore.

"What about you Cagalli? You know we're going to help you pick out the perfect dress too. There is no way that we are letting you go in one of those tired looking dresses hanging in what you call a closet," said Mir.

"What's wrong with those dresses?" Cagalli asked honestly offended. They weren't dresses she would have picked out herself. If she had her way she wouldn't have to wear a dress at all, but these days she biddable wore what was deemed most appropriate.

"Uh, there not you, and frankly their kind of boring. You need something that has as much fire in it as you," added Lacus.

"Fine. I put myself into your more stylish hands."

They then also left Cagalli's home to do some shopping of their own.

* * *

Shiho was putting away some of her clothing from the suitcase she had packed. She wished she had a more, well feminine taste of clothing, usually she just picked out whatever she liked and hoped it would go together well.

The door to her hotel room was open, she had forgotten to close it after she had came back from sending another message to her mother about how irrational this whole betrothal thing was. She pulled out what had to be her only dress. It was very simple, and also very out of date.

Dearka had come by her room only to see the dress Shiho was holding, and begin gagging.

"Please tell me that's not what you'll be wearing at the gala."

"Who asked you, you idiot. Besides what's wrong with it?"

Dearka eyed the dress with a look of disgust. "It has no shape besides isn't this a formal event we're attending? Don't you want men to think that your gorgeous as well as tough?"

"And you know so much about feminine dressing because of course, you're a playboy."

"Ech! I prefer to think that I am a _reformed_ playboy. I still look, but I don't touch. And since it seems like I get out more than you do, I'm going to suggest that you go shopping for another dress."

"Gee thanks. I'll take that under advice."

"Yeah, well sorry for barging in. I didn't stop by to critique your sense of style, only I wanted to ask you what you meant that I had been acting abnormally."

Dearka was serious. Yzak could have told that he was acting weird, but Yzak had been distracted by his own issues which only made him more temperamental. Shiho considered him. She hadn't meant anything by it personally. It was only that she had known Dearka for a couple years now, and being directly under him rank wise meant that she saw how he interacted with people daily.

"It was only that, you weren't acting like you. Not that to anyone else it wouldn't have seemed normal. It's just normally you'd have a comment on any blue-eyed bombshell that walked past you, or that you'd crack a joke but your heart wasn't in it. It seemed to me like you were hurting, like your still hurting but its not as close to you anymore."

"I didn't think it was obvious."

"Only to me. I've known how you act for too long. I didn't mean to offend you, just let you know that you haven't been you, and that while your normal behavior annoys everyone. We'd rather have that fun loving Dearka than a somber one."

"Thanks Shiho. I know that you're a girl, go get yourself a dress and show everyone else. Ok? I'll talk to you again later."

"Ha-ha. Again I'll take that under advisement. See you later."

Shiho looked at her dress again. Huh, a fancier dress? Show everyone she was a girl? _Maybe if I get a really stunning dress Yzak would think, and see her as a woman. Not just as his subordinate who his mother had forced him to be engaged to, even though she didn't remember him asking her. _

Shiho picked up her leather wallet and put it into the one of the back pockets of her jeans, she closed and locked the door behind her and left to go shopping.

* * *

The two tall men both received a healthy amounts of girls checking them out as they walked down a street lined with stores. The girls appraised them, noting that the brown haired guy was definitely hot, he had that tousled hair, serious look that appealed to them. The dark blue haired guy was beyond sexy, with his emerald green eyes, he seemed unapproachable.

The two guys in question, Kira and Athrun, however did not notice the round of applause they were mentally receiving from the female population of the crowd. They had thought that they had dressed casually enough not to draw any attention to themselves that would involve recognition. They had both worn jeans and a casual t-shirt and jacket. Kira's being red paired with a black leather jacket, and Athrun's being a forest green with also with a black leather jacket.

They then to everyone's dismay they turned to enter a jewelry store that was known to specialize in engagement rings.

The door rang from a little bell placed overhead to alert the staff of new customers. They were then politely asked what they were looking for and directed to the desired items.

"What do you think about that one?" asked Athrun pointing to a traditional square cut diamond paired with a silver band.

Kira shook his head no. "No silver. Lacus wears mostly gold to go with her hairpiece."

Athrun nodded in agreement, and they moved to closer inspect the gold engagement rings.

Kira had been nervous coming over there kind of spur of the moment. He had been thinking of asking Lacus for ages, but he didn't know what was holding him back. Was he worried that even in this reconstruction time that there could be conflict to separate them. No, they had managed to stay together through the last conflict. Maybe it was that Lacus didn't realize just how out of his league she was. Lacus was an angel. He had truly thought she was an angel when he had first met her, so corky, innocent, and sweet.

Athrun had noticed the nervousness in his friends behavior, it wasn't easy to buy a ring. Such a small expensive trinket to symbolize so much. Now in the store he was just analyzing trying to find the perfect one that he thought would be perfect for Lacus.

"I like this one. What do you think Athrun? Don't you think it would be perfect for her?"

Kira was pointing at a gold ring set with one white diamond with two pink diamonds on either side.

"It's perfect for her Kira. Lacus will absolutely love it."

Kira made his purchase and they left the store. They figured that they would enjoy their time out while they still had it, and headed to a local bar for a few drinks. (_**A/N: **_I do not condone drinking and driving, so Kira who is driving is only going to have one drink. Athrun is free to get as drunk as he likes. :D)

* * *

The girls had left the house and went to a highly exclusive dress boutique. There were few people in the store, and the few that were kept to themselves. The girls sat at a couch while consultants went and pulled dresses for them to try on.

"This is really a nice place Cagalli," Mir said sipping a lemonade.

"Yes it is."

There was suddenly a loud commotion coming from the other side of the room.

"What do you think your trying to do to me! This is not what I asked for! This dress is absolutely the ugliest thing I've ever worn!" a very loud customer shouted.

The girls looked over curiously, a harried consultant passed by looking like she was about to burst into tears. The girl who had been yelling stepped out. She had a pointy nose, and thin pinched features. Some might be generous and say she was aristocratic, but others just call it snobbery. Cagalli recognized her just from that quick glance. It was the daughter of one of the representatives. A younger daughter thankfully that had no chance of inheriting her fathers position. She irritated Cagalli greatly.

Apparently Cagalli had made a noise of exasperation. Lacus and Mir eyed each other quizzically.

"Cagalli what's wrong? Do you know her?" asked Lacus.

"Unfortunately, yes. That is the daughter of one of the representatives and she is a spoiled brat."

"Oh! I see that you know this from experience. And that encounter certainly doesn't work in her favor," said Miriallia.

Shiho had just entered the shop to see one of the consultants burst into tears. Since the other consultant at the front was busy comforting her, she told her quickly just to find a seat on a couch and she'd be with her in a moment. So she just walked throughout the store, unsure of the whole idea, wondering why again she just couldn't wear the dress she had brought with her. _Damn you Dearka, and you Yzak! _thought Shiho.

She then saw three figures sitting on a couch sipping drinks and laughing at something. She noticed the pink hair and though it looked vaguely familiar.

"Excuse me," she started asking the three women, but then upon seeing Lacus Clyne the Chairman of ZAFT she froze. The blonde next to her could only the Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. The brunette she felt she had seen somewhere but she wasn't exactly sure. "Oh, I'm sorry Chairman Clyne, I don't mean to disturb you."

The three had paused in there conversation noticing Shiho. When she recognized Lacus as the Chairman of ZAFT they still smiled but sighed and took another sip from their drinks. It was Lacus who answered.

"Oh, it's fine, but if you can drop the Chairman. I'm just here to look for a dress too. Relax. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if it was just me or if all consultants cry when you enter a boutique. This is the first time I've gone dress shopping at a high end dress shop, I hardly ever wear dresses. I just wasn't sure if this was the norm."

"Ha! It was a bratty customer, and I don't blame that consultant one bit for crying from exasperation, and hurt," Cagalli scoffed.

"Yes, the poor girl had no right to be treated so horribly," Lacus said.

"So what do you need a dress for?" asked Mir.

"Ummm… the Gala Orb's hosting this year. I was told the one I brought was unsatisfactory."

"Oh, well so are we. I don't wear dresses very often either. Why don't you join us?" Cagalli suggested looking at Lacus and Mir to make sure it was ok. They both nodded happily that it was fine.

Shiho sat down on the arch shaped couch. She wasn't sure how she should act towards political leaders. They seemed very nice, and from the little she knew about Miss Clyne and Miss Attha they had both had a key impact in the wars.

"Well I think our diplomats have forgotten their manners," chimed in Mir. "I'm Miriallia Haww, but you can just call me Mir. Everyone does."

"I thought you looked familiar! I was at the opening of one of your exhibits in the Plants."

"Oh, really?" Miriallia began eagerly. "What did you think? Was-" she was cut off by Cagalli.

"I think that you can ask her later Mir, let us finish the introductions first. As you said we shouldn't forget our manners."

Miriallia slumped back into the couch, a mock frown on her face before she grinned and motioned for them to continue.

"Well," Cagalli said wryly. "I guess you might know me as Chairman Attha, but like Lacus said we're all here for the same purpose. So you can call me Cagalli."

"The same goes here. You can just call me Lacus. So who are you?"

Shiho blushed. "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"And what brings you to the gala, Shiho?" asked Cagalli.

"I'm a member of the Joule Team, and a veteran of the Second Battle of Jachin Due. It was actually one of my comrades who told me I needed a new dress."

"The Joule Team? Yzak Joule?" Mir asked just to not be mistaken.

"Yes that's the one," confirmed Shiho. "And yes Yzak is my commanding officer." This was said with much less enthusiasm.

"So that would mean that you would know Dearka Elsman as well. Wouldn't it?" Mir asked cautiously.

"That's the idiotic comrade that told me to go buy a new dress."

"That sounds like him."

"Your acquainted with each other?"

"Yes we dated at one point. He's a good guy. I met Yzak- Oh shit!" she stopped suddenly. Realization dawning upon her as she put two and two together. She remembered the conversation she had had with Yzak in the bar with Dearka. She put a hand over her mouth, to astonished to say anything further.

"You met Yzak?" Cagalli prompted her. She still kept silent. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. Should she? She could be wrong, but from her attitude towards Yzak and the fact that everyone knew that there were few females in the elite of ZAFT… Yep it had to be her.

"Earth to Miriallia. Come back to us Mir. What's on your mind?" Lacus said breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for spacing out on you Shiho, guys. I just a recalled a conversation I had had with Yzak. You wouldn't happen to be uh, engaged to him would you?"

The silence dragged by as Shiho felt her face growing redder, and redder. Everyone took that as a yes.

"Yes," she confirmed. "But not by choice! How did you know, anyhow?" She looked at Mir confusedly.

Now it was Miriallia's turn to blush. Cagalli leaned over to Lacus and whispered "Is it just me or do you think the only thing we're missing is a bag of popcorn?" Lacus giggled in response.

"He mentioned that he was engaged to a girl under his command. And began ranting about how his mother is trying to run his life, and you were ignoring him. He thinks that you have very pretty hair."

Shiho really didn't know how to respond to that.

"So, I don't mean to pry but if you aren't engaged to this guy by choice, how did it happen?" asked Cagalli.

"Our mothers are apparently good friends who both agreed that they liked to make all the decisions in our lives. I'm pretty sure it was my mother trying to get back at me for joining the military and being a successful engineer instead of the debutante daughter she always wanted."

"That really sucks."

"Yeah, and the worst part of it all is that before this whole incident. I kind of had a thing for Yzak, but he only saw me as a fellow friend, and soldier. Not really a woman."

"Well that is going to change really quickly. Because we are going to help you find the perfect dress!" exclaimed Lacus. Oh she loved helping get people together, and she saw another project on the horizon after helping Athrun and Cagalli out. There names: Miriallia and Dearka.

* * *

Shiho collapsed upon her bed in exhaustion. She hadn't had that much fun shopping in ages. After the whole awkward relationship talk, they all kind of relaxed and had fun. Cagalli, Lacus, and Mir just accepted her into their group. They said goodbye with "I can't wait to see you at the Gala tomorrow night!"

She couldn't believe how excited she was to wear a dress.

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Survivor18:** Thanks again for another review! I know there isn't much of AxC in this one, but its called Rebuilding for reason. I promise that you will have your fill of the couple before this done. I also promise that at some point I will reveal what was said between Kira and Cagalli at some point.

**Dhevz: **Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm glad that you like my last chapter, and I hope that I answered some of your questions. Thanks again!

_**A/N: **_**Thank you again everyone for your reviews! Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl, Chaos2Rapture, Purplebaby, Maria-Reynne thanks for continuing to review! ****I hope that it was understood that the surprise was that Kira is finally going to propose to Lacus! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry that I have not updated this story in AGES! I just went back to school, and I'm studying abroad this year so there has been a lot to adjust to. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has continued to read this, and review it! You guys all rock! I will definitely be making more time to update this story, and will try for at the very least: once a month. Sorry that I can't do more than that, but for instance I have a 10-12 page paper due very soon, and still have to work on that. I really hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter. It is the beginning of tying some strings together, and unknotting others. There are a lot of different, switching perspectives in this chapter. Please review, I love them! Thanks to everyone again who has! It's like eating a chocolate chip cookie! They make me so happy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did! _

**Chapter Eight**

_The Gala: Part One_

Athrun stood in front of the mirror, tying a bowtie around his neck. It felt more like a collar, than a simple part of a suit. Though he wasn't wearing a suit, no he was wearing a _tuxedo._ Lacus had insisted that he where one. Luckily Kira was also being forced to wear the distinguishing suit, and he felt pretty much the same way as him about it.

He was worried about the evening. How would Cagalli react? He hadn't seen her in over a year. He had seen clips of her in the tabloids, things about her going on _dates_. Sometimes they were accompanied by pictures, and he'd note with relief that she never looked interested in the guy. Even so, he had always called Kira to go grab a drink. He didn't want any other guy going out on a date with her, but him.

He looked at himself, going over the little details. His chin length dark blue hair had been combed, and he found himself thinking he was happy he didn't have to gel it. He wore a white button up shirt with a black silk vest overtop, and black matching trousers. His shoes were black leather dress shoes that he found he could dance easily enough in, and not have to soak his feet afterward. There was a knock on the door. That could only be Lacus or Kira, and since no one knew that he was there other than them, well the exception being Kisaka.

He went to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing it was only Kira, Athrun opened the door wider to let him in. Kira was also dressed in a tux, except that he wore a tie and not a bowtie. Kira was tugging at it, trying to loosen it without seeming sloppy; it was also a way to get rid of his nerves.

"Hey are you almost ready?" Kira asked him.

"Yes. I just have to put the coat on, and I'm good. Are you going to meet Lacus at her room, or at the entrance to the hall?"

"At the entrance, she's getting ready with Cagalli," Athrun's heart did a little flip when he thought about seeing her again this evening, "and Miriallia. I only saw her once this morning. They've been getting ready since like 9'o clock this morning. I don't understand how they aren't ready yet."

"Women," Athrun said as though that explained everything. "So Kira, you've got the ring. When are you actually going to pop the question?"

Kira reddened and tugged at his tie some more. "I can't decide if I want to ask her tonight with the possibility of it being leaked to the press, or if I want to make it an outing between just the two of us."

"Well, either way you'd have to worry about the press."

"True. Well last night I planned out both possibilities. I suppose you'll just have to wait until after tonight to see which option I choose to execute."

"You always get so technical. That's why whatever you end up doing will be perfect."

"One can only hope. Let me guess. You've been thinking nonstop on how your first encounter with Cagalli will go, right?"

Athrun nodded. "From the moment I stepped into this house, she's filled my head completely."

"We'll both get through this night somehow. But hey, just think if it doesn't work out for us tonight at least we have each other!"

_An awkward silence filled the air as the two gentlemen became depressed. They were both thinking "I wish he/I hadn't just said that!"

* * *

_

"Oh, I love these dresses!" Lacus exclaimed.

It was nearly time for them to go down to the entrance to meet Kira. They had spent the entire day pampering themselves. Cagalli didn't complain about this nearly as much as she would have. Mir recalled when Cagalli had gotten dragged off the Archangel in a dress by who she thought was her maid, or nurse? She hadn't looked happy about it, and she had even heard that she had put up a fight against the idea of wearing a dress. The passiveness of Cagalli throughout the whole process was alarming.

When they were picking out there dresses the other day, Cagalli had made witty remarks, and had been at least somewhat lively. This Cagalli had almost reverted back completely to the way she had acted before spending time with Lacus, Kira, and Mir.

Earlier when Cagalli was getting a facial done, and had earphones in Mir had pulled Lacus to the side to ask her a quick question. "Is it just me or is she accepting this way too easily? Her amber eyes lack that spark I'm used to seeing. Cagalli has never been a girly girl, and yet she is accepting all of this without complaint. Is she ok?"

Lacus completely understood Mir's worry, and hoped that her plan could work. "Mir you've had your heart broken before right?"

Mir nodded, thinking of Tolle and Dearka.

"Cagalli is suffering from a broken heart, and has been doing everything in her power to be the best leader for Orb. She's gone overboard to change herself into what she thought she needed to be. This Cagalli has matured since the wars, but I think in the process she lost what made her _her_."

They both glanced over at their friend. Mir had had her suspicions about why Cagalli had not been quite herself, but it made sense that it would have something to do with Athrun Zala. She wondered how Cagalli would react later when she found out that Athrun was now the Head of the ZAFT military. She would make sure she kept an eye on that encounter.

They finished primping and exited Cagalli's rooms. Lacus found that she was a little nervous. About Kira and hoping that he thought she looked beautiful, how Cagalli would react to Athrun being at the gala, and overall just hoping nothing backfired because of her mischievous planning. The trio came to the stairs of the indoor entrance into the grand hall where much of the gala was located.

It was breathtaking. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and exquisite flower arrangements that made the room enchanting. Then one could see through the huge windows the lawn decorated with twinkling lights. The gardeners were very proud of their work. The garden offered a bit of privacy from the huge crowd that would be found indoors.

"Cagalli this room is amazing," Lacus said looking at the ice sculptures, and columns decorated with white roses.

"Yeah, it really is. I wasn't sure it was going to turn out so well. The staff must be really proud of their work. I'll have to make sure I send them all a gift of some sort as a token of my appreciation" Cagalli replied putting a hand under her chin already thinking about what that would be.

"Hey, Cagalli, I think you can handle that later. Let's have a good time tonight alright?" Mir said interrupting her thoughts.

Temporarily distracted the three girls began walking down the steps of the entrance way, then a figure standing halfway down the stairs turned towards them and smiled. His gaze _lingered_ on Lacus. He gave her a once over, clearly in awe of what he saw.

"I told you you'd make him into a blubbering idiot," Cagalli whispered in her best friend's ear. Mir overheard and started giggling.

"May I escort you into the gala milady?" Kira asked Lacus, putting a arm out for her to take.

"I don't know, my boyfriend is supposed to meet me here. You see he's this really handsome guy I like, and he gets really jealous if I'm with another guy," Lacus replied teasingly.

"Well I think he'll understand this one time. Considering how beautiful you look it would be hard for anyone to keep their eyes off of you tonight."

Kira again couldn't believe his good luck to be in love with this wonderful woman. He could hardly keep his eyes off of Lacus as she took his arm and they walked down the rest of the stairs together, earning a large amount of attention as everyone remarked that they were the perfect couple.

She was wearing a pale pink floor length dress. The sleeves were a ribbon wrapped around her arm, hardly really sleeves really, the dress could technically be called a strapless dress. It showed off her figure really well. The skirt was full and promised to twirl really nicely when they danced together. She still wore her regular gold hair pin, and wore her hair down. All in all Kira thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. (**A/N: **Think the dress that Lacus is seen wearing in the series.)

Lacus looked back at Mir and Cagalli and smiled. They were watching the two with bemused smiles on their faces. When Kira looked back also he saw Mir and Cagalli, and blushing he realized he hadn't even really noticed them as soon as he saw Lacus. He glanced apologetically to them and mouthed that he'd talk to them later.

"Well I think that went well. Don't you?" Mir said referencing to the very chivalrous Kira who only had eyes for Lacus.

"Yes, I do. Shall we proceed?' Cagalli replied sticking her arm out like Kira did the two girls hooked arms and proceeded into the grand hall of the gala.

* * *

Athrun hadn't waited by the entrance with Kira for the girls to arrive. Instead he had gone ahead and mingled in the already thick crowd. He had still seen them enter, though. He had thought his heart was going to stop the moment he saw Cagalli, if anything it just beat faster. She was stunning from head to toe. His first in the flesh glance at her in over a year, he wondered if he was blushing.

He took in every detail of her with his emerald green eyes, memorizing that wry amused look, that crook of her head as she whispered something. She was wearing a black and white strapless dress. The top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline, and was mostly black except where a panel of white shot diagonally downward to the left becoming a wide panel at the bottom. Surprisingly she wore gloves, black lacy fingerless gloves appropriate for the warm weather. Her hair was swept up in a smooth French twist set with a sparkly comb. She had never been elegant, but now that was one way to describe her. One look in her eyes though told him that her actions were merely that: actions. There was no life or passion in the woman that he loved, it was somehow not there.

Noticing those things made him feel guilty. He had been so self absorbed. Perhaps he still was, he mused to himself. Everything he had chosen to do like leaving her and going back to ZAFT he told himself was a noble reason, when really it was just for himself. He was so selfish; he wanted Cagalli back in his life when she might be better off without him. He could only hope that Cagalli and him could reconnect and become a part of one another's lives. So selfish, but he'd give it a chance.

* * *

Shiho had opted not to tell Dearka about her new dress, she wanted to surprise him and the rest of the Team. It wasn't often that she wore something girly. Heck she even opted to wear the male uniform instead of the optional skirt, if you could call it that. It was actually more of a mini skirt in her opinion, and made it harder to run in because you're worried that it might flap up, and uh, well show other parties… Well that was why she didn't wear the skirt, or hardly any skirts at all for that matter. Plus pants were just way more comfortable in her opinion.

A dress like this was something new. She thought that she probably wouldn't have fared half as well if she hadn't met Mir, Cagalli, and Lacus at the store. The dress made her feel like a woman; maybe it would be enough to remind someone else too, though she wasn't too pleased with the footwear. Miriallia had insisted that she get heels to go with her dress, and those things looked far more dangerous to her than the gun she had carried during the wars. Heels, she decided, must have been created by men, just like the corset and every other beauty device as a means to simultaneously torture them, and make them look good.

"Damn shoes, if I don't trip that'll be a miracle! Either way though I'm going to have blisters at the end of the night!"

She was meeting the rest of the Joule Team at the Gala. They had planned on meeting each other in the lobby of the hotel, but plans had changed so they agreed to meet instead at the Gala. She actually thought it was fine the plan had changed considering how much more time she would have needed to get ready, the guys would have been waiting on her, and that was simply unacceptable to her.

She had gotten her hair done earlier and had explained to her stylist what it was she wanted done. She had even brought with her some flowers she had decided to wear in her hair. After that she had gone to get her make-up done. She supposed she could have done it herself, since even though she didn't wear it much she was very adept at doing it herself. That came from growing up in a household wear she had been expected to be more of a debutante than an elite fighter pilot or a girl fascinated by mechanics.

She reapplied the red lipstick to her face. It was now or never. She looked herself over in the mirror every detail was in place. Nothing smudged. She felt pretty in the dress that the other girls had helped her pick out, but she still regarded the coming night with dread, even though there was also a bit of excitement in the pit of her stomach. It was just that functions like these turned out to be extremely tedious.

* * *

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman were already sitting at the open bar at the gala. Right now they were just sipping some of the champagne; the night was still too young to allow themselves to get drunk. Yzak was wearing a burgundy vest trimmed in black, and a very noticeable scowl on his face.

"Events like these remind me of the parties my mother always made me attend."

"Yeah, well look at it this way. You don't have to dance with every girl that was invited."

"Yeah, you did that without being told."

"Excuse me, for merely appreciating the effort the ladies put in to looking so well."

"So why aren't you dancing, and appreciating them now?"

"I currently hold no such adolescent interest."

"Uh, huh. Yeah. Sure."

"Oh, please don't try to rib me into dancing. You know that the moment all the speeches are made, and food is served you're going to sneak out of here somehow, leaving me here all by myself."

The men were now scanning the sea of people. They saw the other members of the Joule Team already dancing to the string quartet with a beautiful girl in their arms. Several high ranking officials and diplomatic leaders, and their eyes drifted to a man with familiar navy blue hair.

"Athrun!" Dearka called.

* * *

Athrun heard his name called, and regretfully turned his gaze from Cagalli. He searched the large room for where he had heard his named called. It was over by the bar that he saw two familiar faces: Yzak and Dearka.

He left his seat, and Cagalli gazing to go join them at the bar. It wasn't a normal 'bar' parse but it was an addition to the large room that still made it formal. The bar was made of mahogany wood smoothed to a smooth finish, and the bartenders behind it wore nice tailored shirts and vests.

"Yzak, Dearka. Glad you could make it," Athrun said trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, because we had a choice," Yzak drawled, clearly annoyed with having to attend such a function.

"Oh, don't mind him Athrun. He's just pissed because these events remind him of the ones his mommy used to make him go too all the time. And how it's possible to actually enjoy life instead of ordering everyone around," Dearka said, making Yzak's scowl deepen and increase in annoyance.

Athrun began laughing; nowadays he and Yzak were able to converse easily enough with one another. They considered themselves friends even if they weren't the most open with each other. Up until a few years ago Yzak had acted like he hated Athrun's guts. He still did on occasion, but it was more from embarrassment than anything.

Dearka himself was about to continue his mocking of Yzak whenever he caught a glimpse of a very familiar brunette. He got up from his seat without even realizing it, following the figure like a dog eyes a bone. The other two men eyed him curiously. What could be the meaning of this distraction?

"Hey, earth to Dearka! Dearka?" Athrun questioned him, trying to get his attention. Then he turned to Yzak, and asked him what he thought was going on. Yzak was about to scowl and say it was not his job to explain every issue his friend had, but in this case he actually found himself wanting to laugh at the way his friend was behaving.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't you recall back at that art exhibit how he just shut up?"

Athrun did, and followed Dearka's gaze, over there standing with Cagalli was Mir.

Dearka's heart was beating super fast. He hadn't expected her to be here. She wasn't supposed to be here. He had thought that she was still in the PLANTS, setting up exhibits or something. But man she looked amazing. She wore a bright emerald green dress. It wasn't quite as full as everyone else's dress but that was fine. The dress that Mir wore had off the shoulder straps that then formed a sweetheart neckline. The dress then became an A-line dress decorated with vines in a darker green thread. The back of the dress he saw then had showed the upper half of her shoulders, and ended in the back with a small train. With her long hair styled in romantic curls that flowed down her back, and her face made up, Dearka thought she was breathtaking.

"I really wish I knew how to do that," Yzak teased him.

"What?" Dearka said confused.

"How to make you shut up like that, really the silence is amazing."

"Oh, shut up."

Athrun was laughing at the two of them, thinking that it seemed like he and Kira weren't the only ones having girl trouble.

* * *

"Okay Shiho Hahnenfuss just breathe. You can do this." _Why was she talking to herself? Better yet, giving herself a pep talk?_

She was a woman who in a battle could fight without losing control. She had been nicknamed Housenka (aka Balsam) because her combat skills, (beams shooting out in all directions like a blooming flower). This should give her strength; she even bought those very flowers to use in her hair. The only problem was who had nicknamed her that. It had been of course, Yzak Joule.

"Forget this," she said referring to the butterflies that were making her jittery. She squared her shoulders and found her usual composure _it was now or never, right?_

She entered the ballroom of the Gala. It was breathtakingly done; all the chandeliers combined with the other directions were tasteful, not too opulent or gaudy. It also she noticed happily lead outside to a very convenient garden with high walled hedges. Perfect for an escape later from the uh, festivities, she found these events were usually tedious and at a certain point no one would remember when she had left.

Shiho was completely oblivious to the looks she had already garnered as she walked through the crowd sipping a glass of champagne. She glanced around looking for the members of the Joule Team. Instead she saw Miriallia and Cagalli walking around the room. Cagalli would of course have to greet her guests as the host of this year's gala. Mir caught her eye, smiled and gestured for her to come over.

* * *

It was just after Dearka had told Yzak to shove off and Athrun was between egging them on and keeping an eye on Cagalli that someone entered their view of sight to cause a momentary silence, especially a silvered haired normally glib, cranky commander who currently looked like he was going into shock.

It was Yzak who had noticed her first and when he didn't respond quickly to Dearka's ribbing Dearka had then caught a nice view of what had taken his friends interest. Athrun who had only met Shiho twice thought it was quite the change from the normal prim and proper soldier he was used to seeing.

"Hey didn't you say that Shiho had a really ugly dress?" asked Yzak to Dearka.

"Yup, it was really a sad dress she had, she must have gone shopping. I didn't realize that she took what I had to say seriously."

"Excuse me? You told a girl that their dress was ugly?" a new voice responded taking on a serious tone.

Everyone turned to see Kira and Lacus who had joined them at the bar. They exchanged greetings, Lacus giving everyone a hug, being the normal bright bubbly personality they knew her to be. Yzak had greeted her, but his gaze was still focused on the figure in the red dress.

"Now really, Dearka," Lacus had turned back to being serious. Dearka looked a bit nervous and glanced towards Kira, Athrun, and Yzak for help. The first two merely shrugged, telling him he was on his own. Yzak he realized was not with him at this moment, something that he found quite interesting, but was otherwise currently occupied by present matters. "Whose dress are you saying is ugly?"

It was the flowers that had first caught Yzak's attention. The balsam's reminding him of his nickname for Shiho, and how he had unintentionally given her the name while working together. They had just come off a practice simulation where he had remarked that her fighting style reminded him of a Housenka flower blooming. He hadn't noticed it especially much then, but he remembered now how she had blushed. Maybe that nickname meant more to her than she let on?

From the flowers he had wanted to see the rest of her, and noticed the color of the hair being eerily similar to that of Hahnenfuss'. The curve of her neck shown off by a red pendant, that lead to a low cut red dress that suited Shiho utterly. It was a bright red strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline, and then clung to her skin till about her hip-line where it then suddenly flared out, but the front was shorter than the back. It stopped at about her knees, showing off her legs, in some precarious looking heels, and then went to the floor in the back. The look on her face held him utterly captive. The confidence she held as a pilot seemed transform into how confident she was as a woman. Normally he was able to think of her just as one of his men, but in that dress with that look on her face it was impossible. Yzak could hardly believe how gorgeous she looked.

He then realized that the feelings he had felt stirring within himself were going to be harder to contain than ever now. He found himself wanting to run his hands over more than just her hair…

* * *

End of Chapter Eight, part one of the gala.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! Well I hope that you enjoyed this segment. I know, I know. Why did I stop right there? It was just getting started. There's so much more to come believe me, even after the Gala. I don't know if anyone else realized it, but I really like bar scenes between Yzak and Dearka. They're so much fun to write, but I don't want anyone to get the idea that their alcoholics or anything because they aren't they just like to indulge in their current emotions. Ha-ha! Well I once more apologize for not updating this story sooner. I just started school again so my schedule is kind of up and down these days. I'll be making more time to write though so don't worry.

* * *

_Anonymous Reviews:_

**Shana & Shadepelt: **Thanks for the comments! It truly makes me happy to see that people want to read more of my story. Hope you like the update!

_Please review! I love any and all criticism! It helps me become a better writer, and improve the rest of the story! Thanks everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** So here it is, I'm sorry for taking forever to update this story. I know I said that I would update sooner, but life doesn't always go the way we plan it. I've been extremely busy with school and other stuff. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me so far. I promise that I won't abandon this story. I might be uploading soon another fanfic soon about Ouran High School Host Club potentially called, _Going Against the Grain_. (This title could totally change.) So no worries, we're moving along in the story. Let me know your thoughts. I'm much happier with this second portion of the Gala than the first portion. Please review, it inspires me to write more! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. Wish I did!_

**Chapter Nine  
**

The music was being played by a string quartet in one corner of the room. Everyone was talking, and having a good time. Couples were dancing, swaying to the music. People from different countries and backgrounds were getting along perfectly. The gala was a great success. She was exhausted, and tired of the event already. Cagalli looked around her to make sure no one was watching as she downed the rest of her champagne, effectively draining the glass.

"That was very lady like."

She nearly choked up her last swallow at the unexpected remark. She couldn't believe someone had just seen her down her drink like that. She turned to see who it was with cheeks slightly pink. There leaning against a pillar in a dashing tuxedo was one of the last people she expected to see.

He chuckled, at her blushing face even though it disappeared quick enough after her politician's mask came back on. That was disappointing, while he had always been shocked by her often outbursts, he really missed that passionate Cagalli.

"Normally at this point you'd be giving me a glare, or come back with a haughty remark about how downing one drink isn't a big deal. You've really matured Cagalli."

She was stuck. She may have been able to calm her emotions, hide them behind a façade, but because of this one person that all threatened to strip away. Why? In a way she was ticked off just at the sight of him standing there, so easy going. Not a care in the world, while she had an entire country's riding on hers. This guy, this man!

"Thank you for your opinion, _Athrun Zala._ It's been a while hasn't it? Where's Meyrin? Well I'd love to stay and reminisce but I must go and take care of my duties as host."

There it was. Athrun mused to himself. A slight spark, just a spark of the fire Cagalli would have in her eyes, but a spark nonetheless. She wasn't completely gone, changed into a listless workaholic politician from a passionate woman.

"Really? No kidding. I have something I'm supposed to take care of as well." He wasn't trying to get on her bad side, but- his mind went blank. _Where's Meyrin?_ Meyrin Hawke? Why did she expect Meyrin to be with him? "Meyrin Hawke? I haven't seen her in over a year since she quit as my secretary."

_Damn! _Athrun thought. So it had been misunderstood. He had been right when he assumed that his situation of defecting from ZAFT with her had only increased the rift between them after their previous argument.

Cagalli didn't know how to process the information she was hearing. It was too much for her to deal with. She had had the idea that the two of them had bonded. That Athrun had gone back on that promise he had made to her before he left, and had found someone he liked more. Her hands clenched into fists in the folds of her skirt, but she kept her face expressionless.

"Really, well, like I said before: I'd love to be able to stay and chat, but I must go attend to my guests. I'm supposed to go greet the ZAFT Head soon, and I haven't even the slightest clue of whom it is. No one outside of the PLANTS seems to know, and they're not telling."

Athrun smiled inside; trust Lacus to be able to keep it a secret somehow that one of the most notable war veterans had become the Head of the ZAFT military. Seriously, Athrun was impressed with his former-fiancé's skills. He let Cagalli go for now. He would be giving her a surprise soon.

* * *

"Tsk. This coffee is terrible."

"You're complaining about the _coffee_? I really don't understand you Andrew. I mean who drinks coffee at a gala?"

"Ha-ha! Mu you're really asking that?" Murrue commented, laughing at the two men. During the time between the wars when she believed Mu La Flaga to be dead she had gotten to know the former Desert Tiger very well and that if it was about his coffee he could drink anywhere, anytime. "You'd think that after spending so much time with him on this project you'd have realized that."

"Well sure I know that, but you'd think this guy would still think about the occasion.-"

"-Hey!" Andrew interrupted, "It doesn't matter the occasion coffee is coffee. A respectable drink anywhere and everywhere except for the health center. And please, I wore a suit for god's sake! If THAT'S not formal I don't know what is."

Mu expressed his agreement. Dressing for formal evens was always tiresome, and uncomfortable. The only plus Mu found in the evening was seeing his beloved in a jaw-dropping dress. The downside being that now he wanted to leave so he could keep her all to himself.

Andrew was looking out at the crowd gathered for the gala. Taking a sip of his coffee he almost spewed it all out because of how hard he started laughing. His two colleagues looked at him questioningly.

"Is the coffee that bad here, Andrew?" Murrue asked Andrew in disbelief.

Still chuckling, Andrew picked up his coffee and gestured towards the bar. Following his gaze, the pair noticed a sullen looking Captain John Harrington sitting at the bar with a superbly broken jaw.

* * *

Athrun had continued to wander around occasionally stopping to talk to acquaintances of his, people asking where he had been for the last two years. He only smiled and said that he'd been around, just taking his time to get back on his feet.

Thinking about it, he mused, there was no reason why Kira couldn't have held the position he held now except for the exception that Kira had never served in the ZAFT military. Kira had fought for the Earth Alliance, and then Orb. He had earned himself quite a reputation as being capable, and was respected on both sides of the war. However, after talking to Kira about it, Athrun realized his friend had had enough of the military and would rather deal with mechanics and the world's problems with that genius brain of his. He glanced and saw the said friend dancing with the Pink Princess stealing many jealous glances on both sides.

"Athrun? Athrun!" called an energetic voice. "Look! I told you it was him."

He recognized this voice. Lunamaria Hawke, wearing a shimmery, slinky dark purple dress standing next to a familiar figure dressed in a tuxedo.

"So it is," said a calmer voice. A deeper voice than Athrun last remembered. "Hello, Commander Zala" said Shin Asuka.

"Cut the crap. You're a friend just call me Athrun, please."

"Oh no, last time I tried such a familiarity I got put in my place" replied Shinn with a grin remembering a heated immature fight.

Athrun was grinning as well. Such things had long been put to the past. "So how have you two been?"

"Just fine," Lunamaria said happily. They began chatting, talking about things that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Luna and Shinn had begun dating officially about half a year after the end of the war. They both had felt quite raw after the war, and while they had held romantic feelings for each other towards the end of the war it wasn't easy for them to forget the loss of comrades and loved ones. Looking at them together now, Athrun was happy to see them doing so well. They were really a good match for each other.

"So, just to let you know," Lunamaria began. "Meyrin is doing fine. She's actually much happier than she was when she was your secretary, and harboring a secret love for you."

"Glad to hear it." Athrun replied, and honestly he was. Meyrin had been a competent Secretary, but he felt nothing beyond friendship for her.

She was a little shocked to hear him reply so readily, and that he wasn't shocked to know that her little sister had had feelings for him. "So you knew?"

"Of course he knew," said Shinn. "I told you she was just clinging to him. It was a girlish infatuation on her part that was enhanced when he saved her, and he was the only one she knew on board the Archangel."

Based upon Shinn's remark, Athrun had assumed that they had discussed this topic before. He shrugged, it was pointless feeling irritated because another pair was also doing the same thing. It was a shame that he was almost getting used to it. However, that did not mean that he wanted to listen to everyone's musings on his love life. Shinn and Luna were talking back in forth about the matter, almost completely forgetting they had one person involved in their discussion in front of them.

"Thanks for your input guys." Athrun interrupted, reminding them of his presence. "Sorry that I couldn't reciprocate your sister's feelings Luna. Last I heard Meyrin was very happy with her new boyfriend. You know that when she resigned from being my Secretary she did so apologizing that she didn't feel anything for me except for friendship, and that she had someone else whom she loved now. If I hadn't been aware before I certainly was after that."

"Oh," was all Lunamaria replied with. Suddenly all three of them grinned it was ridiculous to make such a big deal about a past event that was completely resolved.

* * *

The speeches had begun. Introductions had already been taken care of. Functions and events like this Cagalli had grown accustomed to. Lacus had taken to the stage with a pleasant calm air. It made Cagalli wonder if people thought she was dull in comparison. Probably, she thought.

At the moment though, she was currently anxiously awaiting along with everyone else the introduction of the new ZAFT military head. The person who had taken over the position had been under wraps for so long, it made her really wonder why the big secret. She had had her suspicions that it might have been her brother, Kira, but he didn't want to have much to do with the military anymore. He held a rank in the military, but was primarily a mechanic/engineering executive doing work internationally.

ZAFT had currently submitted a proposal to Orb to have an exchange program between the two military sides. Since Orb had a past for tolerance for Coordinators they felt that by implementing or testing this program in the Orb nation first would have the best results. The catch was that to oversee the process better, and for a sign of trust the Head of the ZAFT military would be moving here for 5 years. In exchange the Orb Head would go to space. An equal trade and balance in the work between the two sides.

Man! She really wanted to know who this person was. She thought the plan was ingenious, had worked hard to convince the Representatives that it was a good plan, and had held numerous conferences with Lacus poring over every minute detail of what such an operation would entail. They had concluded then that an exchange just between the military was not the only available option; they opted to offer a similar program for the citizenry/ the open population. Families could be a part of a cultural exchange to encourage better relations between the people.

The idea was met with success and opposition. After the mainstream voting of the citizenry they had found that it had miraculously passed. Now all that remained was for Lacus to unveil her new Head so she could know who she'd be dealing with for the next freaking five years.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman," Lacus began, "Let me introduce to you the new ZAFT Head…. Athrun Zala!"

The crowd was silent in shock for a moment. Then there was a murmur of conversation, and ultimately applause. Athrun had joined Lacus out on the stage area, and waved a greeting to everyone. Lacus looked extremely pleased with the reaction of the crowd. With a quick glance over to where the twins were sitting she saw Cagalli, with her head in her hands like she was suffering from a migraine, which she figured she probably was at this point. She had just signed a contract that would bring Athrun Zala into her life for the next 5 years.

Lacus couldn't help but chuckle at how things were finally moving forward.

* * *

Speeches were continuing at this point from various other ministers and representatives. The crowd was not completely silent as there was the occasional whispering between groups of tables. Cagalli had after hearing the shocking news joined the two on the stage to shake hands with Lacus and Athrun to cordially welcome the new ZAFT head. She hadn't wanted to touch his hand, or make eye contact with him. Smile cordially as a picture or two was probably taken. No she had wanted to greet him with a slap to the face and maybe a fist fight along with a string of curses attached to it.

Not that she could show it. She had to maintain her nice calm political face. No emotion other than maybe a little surprise, but anything else at this moment would be a big fat N.O. Kira who was currently seated next to her was chuckling.

"You knew didn't you?" she accused him.

"Ah, I live in the PLANTS, my girlfriend is the Chairwoman of PLANTS, and my best friend is Athrun Zala. It was impossible for me not to know. Just as it was impossible for me to say anything as it has been a secret for the last year and a half."

What he said made sense, but she really wasn't in a mood to be forgiving. Treating him with the same chillingly graceful attitude she reserved for dealing with the annoying representatives or other political figures she smiled in a way that if you were aware meant that she wanted to seriously hurt or maim you.

"Darling brother," she began with the sly grin a cat has when it's caught its prey. "I hope you know that while you didn't have any choice I still hold the right to my revenge. And you know that you are not allowed to hack into my mainframe without suffering the consequences."

Kira was blushing, and he would admit that at the moment he was a little intimidated. Who wouldn't at this point when you had the leader of one of the most formidable countries threatening you and they just happened to be your twin sister. The results were scary.

* * *

Her hands were now shaking as she walked out to her garden to an enclosed gazebo. Damn it! First he had her shaken up just by being there tonight, and looking damn good too. Now he was the head of military she had just agreed days before to work with for the next five years. She was so incredibly pissed off right now.

"Damn it. Damn it!"

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. He had disappeared after the war. He had left without arguing, without anything, and with Meyrin too! She had seen the look in the young girl's eyes. She had figured that after the war had ended and the whole mess had been resolved Athrun would too. That they would at this point be starting their happy lives while she struggled to bring peace and prosperity to her responsibility filled one.

So why was that damned pilot here?

She stood there and forced herself to breathe deeply. In. Out. In. Out. It had been awhile since she had felt so shaken up. So frustrated, so grrrrrrrr! She couldn't let this upset her. She just couldn't. It didn't matter. She would treat him just as she treated any other foreign dignitary. (She had a feeling this plan might fail.)

"So this is where you were," an unwelcome voice intruded into her solitary thoughts.

* * *

The crowd had silenced to a soft murmur as they had moved from the formal opening of the gala to the now more relaxed part of the evening that involved more of the dancing and frivolities that would continue late into the evening. Shiho Hahnenfuss found that despite having a friend to commiserate with, Miriallia, she still hated functions like these, and especially the uncomfortable clothing.. Shiho had been forced to attend several such functions when she still lived with her parents who had thought they were raising a debutante daughter. Instead she had joined the military like her father, and spent more time in grease stained coveralls than anything resembling a skirt. She decided that since she had shown her face, if she wished to escape now, it probably wouldn't kill her or anyone else.

Leaning over to whisper in her friends' ear, "Hey I'm ducking out. Sorry this just is so not my kind of scene. I'll talk to you later. We should hang out before I go back to the PLANT's I've never had much of an opportunity to vacation on earth/Orb before."

"Definitely, I'll talk to you later then," Mir replied understanding that Shiho wasn't one for this kind of event.

Shiho drifted towards the back of the group and used all the stealth skills she possessed to slip out unnoticed to the outdoor veranda. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly took off her high heels that were killing her feet whispering that they were a torture device. Hearing a bark of muffled laughter, Shiho looked sharply behind her, and saw the silver-haired Yzak Joule. She couldn't help but grimace at the sight of an idiotic dolt like him.

Seeing her face, Yzak knew right away he was not wanted. That look of hers alone made his temper flare, which was already on its edge after forcing himself to act cordial at such an event, and not leave sooner. He had laughed because it was just so like her to hate those high heels, and think that they were a modern instrument of torture.

"Seems like your escaping. Aren't you supposed to be back in there with everyone else?"

"What about you? Shouldn't you as the Commander of the Joule Team be in there?"

"That's beside the point. I just have to show my face-"

"-And I'm different how? We're off duty _Commander._"

They glared at each other. Both stuck because neither had expected to meet up at this point in the evening. Shiho had seen him with Dearka. He could really pull off a suit, but that arrogant look of his was just too much for any outfit. The silence was growing between the two of them. Shiho broke it first.

"Why is it I have to be engaged to an arrogant bastard like you?"

"Ha! Why do I have to be engaged to such an unfeminine female?"

Their glares deepened.

"So what should we do about it?" asked Shiho. _Damn! _she thought, _This is not what I wanted to happen, but every single time! _When he wasn't the commanding officer she held a deep respect for, he was that arrogant prig that she somehow had developed a crush on. What was she doing?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We clearly are incompatible. How should we convince our parents to get rid of this ridiculous engagement? Let me tell you, my mother is already setting up a meeting with a wedding planner and picking colors for bridesmaid dresses and picking out flowers. We have to act fast before it's too late."

Yzak began to understand what she was getting at. "You mean, like pretend to go along with it for a while, and then turn the tables around. Show them just how bad this marriage would be." He wasn't fond of the forced engagement and this was a chance to get around his mother.

Shiho smiled maliciously, "Exactly."

Somewhere the Hahnenfuss's and Ezalia Joule shuddered like a cold draft had just passed through.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked the intruder resignedly.

"The host of the party disappeared after greeting her new guest for the next 5 years. I wanted to talk to you more, than just that brief exchange we had earlier."

"Yeah well you know what," she said suddenly feeling irritated, "You've had two years to come talk to me so why should I listen now?"

"What about you?"

"What about me Athrun? Do you think that I've had much free time recently? I've been rebuilding a country. Their trust in me and their peace oriented traditions I've had to work hard to maintain. Or did you think that I've been pining away for you? Waiting for you to come back, especially when I thought you would be with Meyrin?"

"I think there are certain things that got misinterpreted-"

"Like what Athrun?" She was on a roll now. Athrun noted that the spark he had seen earlier had just about erupted. She had been unable to hide it and control it, she was angry. Her amber eyes glinted, more steel than passion, but Athrun reassured that Cagalli was still there. Now if only she would let him explain.

"How Meyrin was all over you after you defected for the _second time from ZAFT? _What was I supposed to think? The last time you and I had spoken we ha-"

She was interrupted by his sudden lips on hers. Unprepared for such a passionate attack she was momentarily drunk on the feeling of his soft lips on hers. She brought her arms around his neck, and he hugged her close, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. It was when she found herself running her fingers through his navy blue hair, and his plastering her to him that she realized what she was doing.

It ended as soon as it had begun. The impact of Cagalli's fist against his cheek made him realize that he had probably jumped the gun. Instead of acting sorry though, he let a smile show on his features.

"You bastard!" Cagalli shouted at him. Tears were running down her cheeks. "How dare you-"

"You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Irrelevant."

"No it's perfectly relevant. Cagalli I'm here to get you back."

* * *

End of the Gala part 2

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my chapters. Special thanks to Survivor18, Meyrin-x-Zaftgirl, and Purplebaby. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you guys continue to read and review my story.


End file.
